Friendship Forever
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: The Smash Community is a place where 30 elite Smashers protect the world. Five newcomers come for tournaments, and every time, five Smashers are eliminated and sent back home. Yet the Smashers don't realize that there is a dark trouble that will betray them all. As this trouble escalates, the Smashers are sent through a test of friendship and strength. Read and enjoy! Review!
1. The Beginning

Friendship Forever

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic ever! Please don't judge me too harshly. But I am open to constructive criticism. So here is my first chapter of ****_Friendship Forever_****!**

**I do own SSBB, but not SSB4, so I won't be including characters from SSB4. Sorry!**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day. Five newcomers were at the smash town, where all of the strongest and toughest of all smashers lived and protected the world, ever since Taboo attempted to take over the world. Each of these five newcomers received a letter, explaining that they had a chance of being able to join, because of their unique abilities.

_Dear newcomers,_

_I have been observing your abilities as a fighter over the last five months. I'm giving you a special promotion to join many other people who have unique powers. However, you shall be put in a test that will be extremely physically difficult. Once you arrive at the Smash Town, if you should consider to join, you will receive your own house. From there, you will train and improve your fighting abilities._

_Don't worry, because I will tell you more about this if you want to come. You don't have to come, but I advise you should, because Smash Town will have many fighters like you. Perhaps you can make many friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

So, the five people, Ness, Lucas, Olimar, Samus, and Sonic were trying to find their way to Master Hand's office. They didn't know where it was, so they wandered around aimlessly. Green, short trees were neatly trimmed and clipped. The sidewalk was snow-white, with not even a single crack ruining it. In fact, the place seemed magical. Everytime someone stepped onto the sidewalk with muddy shoes and left a track, the magic would make the muddy prints disappear.

**Ness and Lucas**

"This place is amazing…"

"It is, isn't it?"

Ness and Lucas were looking around, but their search for the office was useless.

"Why can't we find the office? We've been walking around this place for an hour already!"

"Ness, I'm sure we'll find it," Lucas sighed, annoyed, while stomping down the white sidewalk.

"Uggghhh…" Ness growled, staring up at the cloudless, blue sky. "We shouldn't have even been coming here, Lucas. Why did you decide we should come here?"

"Because!" Lucas clenched his teeth. He didn't want to argue with his friend, but it was happening anyway. "We could make more friends."

"…" Ness didn't say anything. Both friends remained silent and refrained from arguing.

After several minutes, Lucas gasped. Ness looked up from his sulking.

"What, Lucas?" Ness looks at him.

"Isn't that the office? The one we were looking for?" Lucas asked.

"I think…" Ness walked towards the sign near the office. It said:

_Smash Office_

_Master Hand_

"Yeah. That must be the office!" Lucas and Ness dashed towards the tan building that had a glowing smash ball on top of it.

**Olimar**

Two boys were running towards something, yelling something about a smash office. _Wait, a smash office? Isn't that what I was looking for?_ Olimar dashed after the two boys, his pikmin trying to catch up.

Sure enough, the tan smash office was there. The two boys, who supposedly were Ness and Lucas, opened up the glass doors and entered. Olimar went in as well. However, the pikmin were unable to catch up with Olimar, so they were left outside. Olimar didn't notice as he scanned his surroundings: A tan carpet, a single brown desk with some papers on it, a black computer, wooden chairs, and many shelves with countless binders on it. Ness and Lucas were already seated in two out of the five chairs, while waiting for Master Hand to arrive. Olimar sat in one of the chairs, away from the two friends.

The silence was awkward in the room. The three newcomers tried not to look at each other. They were all strangers.

Eventually, the other three people entered, annoyed that they had spent hours trying to find this very building. There was a woman and a hedgehog.

"These things yours?" The hedgehog asks no one in particular. "They were just waiting there." The pikmin immediately dash towards Olimar, who suddenly realized with a jolt that he forgot his pikmin.

"Sorry, pikmin…" Olimar apologized quietly. Sonic glances at Olimar, then sits down. Samus, in a blue T-shirt and dark jeans, remains standing.

"Sit down, everybody. I am Master Hand." Master Hand rushes into the room. Everybody was taken aback at the huge, white hand that had floated into the room.

_I wasn't expecting that_, Olimar thought.

"Okay, everyone. Welcome to Smash Town," Master Hand's voice booms.

No one says a word.

"I'm very sorry everyone… I forgot to include maps in your letters." Master Hand apologizes. "Anyway, here are your houses that you will be staying in for the time being," Master Hand continues on.

"Go unpack your belongings, and then I will guide you around to meet the other smashers that have earned their place within this town. See you soon," Master Hand instructs as the newcomers listen.

**Samus**

_What a place…_ Samus looked at the town as she went out. _It is so beautiful._ She looks at her map, which was given by Master Hand. She had House 50, which was located near Master Hand's office.

Arriving at her house, she took the keys out with had an engraved _50_ on it. The house wasn't pink- thankfully (she hated pink), but it was a warm, welcoming brown. It was small, but she didn't mind. In fact, she didn't mind. Unlocking the door, Samus enters her house. A small, brown kitchen, and an orange dining room first meets her eyes. The dining room had a small brown table. _Perfect_, Samus smiled. This was good. Samus set down her suitcase in the dining room and unpacks.

Samus takes out a picture of her and Adam together on the ship, and one of her world. The pictures made distant memories return, but Samus pushed them away, so she wouldn't break down. Next, she puts her clothing in her closets, putting her zero-suit on her neat bed, and her power suit (which somehow was able to fit in her small suitcase) next to it. Her other clothes went in the small closet.

_All done,_ Samus finished unpacking all of her belongings. She yawned and decided to make some tea. Waiting for the water to boil, she looked on the smasher website on her laptop. There were many smashers… Meta Knight, the strongest of all. _He only looks like a marshmallow with a mask and sword. How could he be that powerful?_ Samus was confused. There were the ice climbers, Nana and Popo. They were cute. There was also Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Zelda, and Kirby. Thirty smashers in all in the Smash Town.

Done looking at the web, Samus shuts the laptop and walks out the door. A cool breeze meets her skin as she steps out. Stretching a bit, she walks out to find Master Hand. As Samus watches the green trees and colorful flowers, she bumps into somebody. It was a man, with a gray bandana tied around his forehead. He had a camouflage outfit and an arsenal of weapons on his belt. _He looks ready for battle. He must be Snake,_ Samus recognizes him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Snake looks at her curiously.

"Oh. I'm Samus. I just arrived here." Samus replies, hesitating. She felt uneasy around new people.

"I'm Snake. Welcome to the Smash Town." Snake walks a little ahead. "Are you lost?" He adds on when he sees Samus looking around.

"Well, kind of…" Samus answers. She has no idea where to go. "Could you help me?"

"Well, sure." Came Snake's short reply as he looks behind him. "Follow me." He gestures with his hand for she to follow him. Samus and Snake walk towards the Smash Town square, where all 35 people and Master Hand will meet together.

**Author's Notes: How was it? I'm sorry if it wasn't good. After all, I'm not the best writer, and I am only in 8****th****grade. Well, I'm open to improvements. Please comment! I would like to hear about how I can improve.**

**There will be no pairings, only friendship.**


	2. Meeting

**Author's Notes: Here is Chapter 2, everybody. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic**

"Smashers, greet the new five people who will be staying. They have unique abilities, just like you guys. Please treat them fairly. Get to know them well."

Sonic and the four others looked uneasy at the other 30 smashers. _I hope I'm still the fastest. After all, I'm Sonic…_ Sonic hoped.

The 30 veterans glanced at the five new smashers. Sonic noticed that the veterans were mostly looking at Olimar. He seemed the strangest of all because of his various different types of pikmin behind him in a single-file line, and his space outfit. Sonic felt bad for Olimar. Olimar was shaking, and a red pikmin reached over and reassured him. Olimar stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" A loud shout startles all of the people, including Master Hand.

"Crazy Hand! Why are you late?" Master Hand's voice was stern.

"Sorry, sorry… I was doing crazy things, like jumping off cliffs, visiting Antarctica, and **so** many other things! You should have come with me, Master Ha-" Crazy Hand acted it all out while saying his sentence all in one breath. However, Crazy Hand was cut off by Master Hand. Crazy Hand gasped for breath while listening to Master.

"Crazy, you should have kept watch on the time! You know how I don't like you being late. I had to do so much work and you didn't help me!" Master Hand sounded exasperated.

"Sorry! I will try not to do this again!" Crazy apologized, but was still excited at his adventures.

"Anyways…" Master Hand sighed. "Crazy, and the rest of you smashers, meet the newcomers." Master Hand points to each newcomer while introducing them. At the end, half of the veterans smile and wave at the five new people, while the rest frown and look away.

"Be nice…" Master Hand reminded the smashers who rejected the five. "Just because your friends now might be kicked out of town doesn't mean you should be mean to them."

"Hey-a, but you-a don't-a understand-a! Our Rosalina got-a sent away-a because of-a this!" Came a complaint. Everyone turned to face the person who shouted. It was Mario.

"Mario, these things happen. We can only have the best. We need strong people. Rosalina…wasn't so strong…" Master Hand hesitantly said. "It was better to have her kicked-out rather than have been put in terrible danger- if it ever happened again."

_Why was this Rosalina kicked out of this town?_ Sonic wondered. _Why does Smash Town need the strongest, and what dangers would the best smashers face?_ Whatever Master Hand said was confusing. Sonic just tried to ignore this and just forget about it.

**Master Hand**

Sometimes these smashers, like Mario, were a pain in the neck. There was a reason behind this. We, Crazy and I, had to send Rosalina back to Mushroom Kingdom. She simply wasn't strong enough, and having weaker characters return to their homeland was far better than having them being killed by any danger in the future. Erasing the memories of the rejected smashers… That was for the safety of them too. He erased the returning smasher's memory, making them forget about their friends (most of them) and this place. Though many smashers were upset, and he had regretted this, it was necessary. He didn't want anybody to be killed.

**Ness and Lucas**

Lots of people were around.

"There are kid smashers, like us, too!" Ness whispered to Lucas. "Surely they will be friends with us. Let's meet them after this meeting!"

"Okay…" Lucas was hesitant.

Master Hand went on about tournaments, elimination, training, and covered practically everything that was important about Smash Town and the smashers. He then let everyone talk to each other.

"Hi!" Came a voice. Sonic jumped, not expecting a pink fluff ball to suddenly pop up on him.

"Who are you?" Sonic looked downwards at the thing.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, jumping up and down.

"What? Is 'Poyo' your name?" Sonic was bewildered.

"No. My name is Kirby! I just like to say 'poyo' for no reason," Kirby smiled.

"Nice to meet you… Kirby," Sonic said. "My name is Sonic."

Kirby then wandered away, talking to the other people.

_That Kirby is interesting…_ Sonic walked away.

**Samus**

I'm Zelda, and this is Link. Who are you?" Came a voice from behind Samus.

Wheeling around, Samus blinked at the couple- a man in green with a weird green hat and a princess with an elaborately designed dress.

"Oh… My name is Samus. Nice to meet you too."

A pink marshmallow suddenly puffs by, and says "Poyo! Hi!" and then he floats away.

"That is Kirby," Link informed Samus. "Sometimes he's cute, but otherwise he can be quite annoying with all of his 'poyos'." He sighs.

"Anyways, Samus," Zelda jumps into the conversation again. "How about I show you to our house after this?"

"Well… Sure! I don't have anything else to do, so why not?" Samus felt that this princess could be a nice friend. After all, Zelda was nice.

"Ok, then. See you later!" Zelda and Link wave and walk off to meet the four other newcomers.

Samus stares after them. _At least I have two friends so far, _Samus thought.

After meeting with the other veteran smashers, Samus meets Zelda and Link by the fountain with a dragon spouting water from its mouth. The crystal clear water sprinkles down into a pool beneath. It was a pretty fountain, as fine as Zelda's dress.

"Ready, Samus?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah, I am," Samus responds, and follows Zelda and Link towards their house.

Once arriving, Samus sees a white house with a dark green roof. Samus suspected that the roof was intentionally that shade of green because it signified the color of Link's signature outfit. There were pink, blue, red, purple, and yellow flowers bordering the house, with two healthy, thriving willow trees.

"That is our home," Link says. He then unlocks the wooden door and holds it open for Zelda and Samus. The three walk in.

In Link and Zelda's house, there is a wooden brown floor, the same shade as the color of the door. The couches were purple and were soft when she sat down on them. A small, wood table was in the middle of the room. There was also an ornate, purple and green carpet.

"So, tell me about you," Zelda started.

"I worked for the Galactic Federation for a while, and I defeated powerful monsters that threatened to destroy my world…" Samus told vaguely. She didn't tell very much about her personal life. She didn't like to talk about it.

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. Then she told about Link and her life in Hyrule. "Link would go on many quests to help or save me. Link and his Master Sword defeated terrible monsters as well," Zelda recounted. She then went in depth. Mostly she mentioned Ganondorf, the evil warlock who wanted Zelda.

"I can't believe he's here at Smash Town," Zelda finished with a shudder. Link seemed to clench his fists together at Zelda's last thought. _They must hate Ganondorf, then_, Samus concluded.

"Oh no!" Zelda suddenly blurted out. She looks at Link. "We forgot to prepare for the dinner party for the newcomers. Remember, Link?" Zelda stands up abruptly.

"Oh yeah… We did," Link scratched his head. "Well, we'd better prepare now. Samus, you can stay at our house or you can leave for now… But come back for the dinner party!" Link tells Samus.

"I guess I will go out for now. See you later!" Samus waves goodbye. The last thing she hears before going out is the swishing of Zelda's dress hurrying along to get dinner ready. Samus smiled inwardly and walks out into the sun's last light of evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: There was a LinkxZelda pairing, but that's exceptional, right? After all, Link and Zelda both do come from Hyrule.<strong>

**Please, please, please comment! I would like to hear your opinions!**

**See you soon, fanfic readers!**


	3. Dinner Party

**Author's Notes: Here we go again, fanfic readers! **

**Do you think the veteran smashers will reject, or befriend the newcomers? Find out in this third chapter! ****J**

**Chapter 3**

**Ice Climbers**

"Popo! Look!" Nana whispers. She sees two boys, both with striped shirts on. They were talking to each other while walking towards Zelda's house.

"What?" Popo faces Nana.

"Newcomers!" Nana barely contains her yell of excitement. "There are two boys. I heard they were-" Nana added.

"Ness and Lucas," Popo finished. He smiled. "Great!" he yelped. _More kid smashers just like us, _Popo thought._Just as long they are able to win the tournament…_

The siblings knocked the door to the white and green house. It was Link and Zelda's house.

The door opened, and Zelda waved at the two. "Come on in!" Zelda welcomed, and the Ice Climbers skipped in.

The irresistible and tempting aromas of savory, hot meals made the kids' mouths water. Immediately, they dash over to the table, where everyone was sitting. Everyone was licking their lips. _Zelda's cooking is so good!_ Nana stared longingly at the food that was ready to eat.

Eventually, everyone was at the table that had been enlarged with magic, so it could fit all of the thirty-five smashers on it.

"Let's eat, everybody!" Link calls. "But first, welcome the newcomers!" He added quickly before anyone could start devouring the delicious food.

"Hi, Samus, Ness, Lucas, Sonic, and Olimar!" All of the veteran smashers yelled (just the kids). The five newcomers smiled and said 'hi' back to the veterans. Then, everyone dug into their food.

"Mmmmmm…" Popo said as he tasted the flavorful sauce of the roasted chicken.

**Toon Link**

"Yum!" Toon Link bit into the duck. He had always loved Zelda's food. He came over to Zelda and Link's house everyday (mostly) for their deliciously wonderful food. But still, he never got tired of her food.

Looking over next to him, there was the boy he had seen earlier. It was Ness. Or was it? _Is he Ness or Lucas?_

"Hi… Ness," Toon Link greets the capped boy to the right of him.

Ness looks at Toon Link. "Hi! Who are you?"

"I'm Toon Link."

"Nice to meet ya," Ness says while scooping some of the buttered corn onto his porcelain plate.

"Did you meet my friend Lucas?" Ness adds in.

"No," Toon Link responds. "Hi, Lucas!" he calls to the boy who is busy eating some chicken. He has the same striped shirt as Ness.

"H-hi," Lucas looks up. "N-nice to m-meet you."

"My name's Toon Link," Toon Link says to Lucas.

The three have a good conversation. Pretty soon, all three were laughing. They made really good friends. The three got to know each other fairly well.

Toon Link told about his adventures at Dragon Roost Island and on a Phantom Ship.

Ness and Lucas told him about their psychic powers and their adventures. They were all amazed about their journeys and special powers.

But eventually, a good conversation has to end. By the time the trio went to bed, it was 10:00 pm.

"Good night!" Toon Link shouts to the two psychics.

"G'night!" Lucas and Ness yell back. Then they disappear in their Earthbound house.

Toon Link marches to his house, which is shared by the Ice Climbers. Opening the blue and green door, he steps inside. The Ice Climbers were watching ice skating shows. Ice and snow were their favorite topics to talk about. But on the other hand, Toon Link thought it was quite boring.

"Hey, Popo and Nana," Toon Link yawns from his animated conversation with Ness and Lucas five minutes ago. "I'm going to bed…" He calls down as he trudges up the stairs, exhausted.

After taking a wash and brushing his teeth in the green bathroom, Toon Link drags himself to his forest-green bed. Immediately, he sinks into his comfortable mattresses. The bed seems to swallow him whole as he falls asleep.

**Olimar**

Olimar was on his roof of his assigned house. He had climbed up there, with the help of his handy Pikmin. Sighing, he stares up into a myriad of stars. Because there wasn't much light pollution, he could see meteors streaking through the sky. It was a beautiful night for stargazing.

_I miss my old home…_ Olimar was homesick. But some new feeling rose within him, a feeling he had never felt before.

Friendship. Belongingness. Happiness.

His Pikmin were his only friends, before. But he couldn't really consider them friends. They were companions.

The veteran smashers were friendly. Olimar truly felt accepted, at last.

_No more loneliness, _Olimar sighs. He feels happier than ever.

**Pikachu**

_A great void opens up. It is darker than a dark-type Pokémon's magic. Darker than anything. _

_"__Pichu. You must come. It is for the safety, so you will be safe forever."_

_"__Pichu!" Pichu wails, cowering._

_Pikachu translates in his mind. "Help! Help me, please! I don't want to go!" Pikachu feels an urge to go save Pichu, but knows he can't. Master Hand wouldn't let it happen. The only thing he could do was watch his best friend go. They would both be helpless._

_Master Hand sees no other choice but to grab Pichu. Master didn't want to do this the hard way, but Pichu was being stubborn and wouldn't go. He pushes Pichu forward._

_"__PIICHUU!" Pichu sobs, fighting back. But he is weak, not strong enough to fight._

_It was the end for Pichu. Pikachu would never see him again._

_He tries to cover his eyes, but he couldn't as he watched Pichu being lifted off. Flying into the black hole of nothingness. Darkness slowly envelops Pichu. _

_It was truly the end of Pichu's and Pikachu's friendship. There was no more. Pichu would be gone forever, his memory erased. If Pichu ever came back, then Pichu would never recognize him again._

_The black void shrinks, until it is nothing more than a speck of dust floundering through the air._

_"__PIIKKAAA!" Pikachu collapses, sobbing. He wished Pichu was strong, so he would have defeated the newcomer…_

_That newcomer was Kirby._

_Kirby would never be a replacement for Pichu. Pikachu vowed that he would never forget Pichu again, and would stop this. _

_No more of this again, even if it means getting on Master Hand's bad side…_

"Pika!" Pikachu was startled awake by his dream. He realizes he has tears in his eyes. _Pichu… I wish you were there with me…_

He jumps onto the dresser and hugs a picture of Pichu and him together.

_Were they really friends anymore? After all, Pichu's memory was wiped away, so he wouldn't remember Pikachu and their friendship._

**Authors Notes: PLEASE comment! I'd like to hear how I would like to improve my fanfiction writing.**

**Pikachu's dream was a flashback of when he and Pichu were separated.**

**See you folks later!**


	4. Training Time

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic story! **

**Here is the fourth chapter!**

**Chapter 4- Training**

**Ness**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Ness's alarm clock repeatedly alarmed.

"SHUT IT OFF, NESS!" Lucas's grumpy shout wakes up Ness.

"Sorry!" Ness grumbled as he reached over with sleep-tired limbs protesting. Slamming it off, he sighed.

"Well, since we woke up, we should just eat breakfast and get extra training time," Ness said, stretching. Hopping out of bed, he went to change his clothes. Ness changed into an orange and yellow striped shirt and shorts. After brushing his teeth, he put on his old baseball cap- the red fabric faded in some places due to the sunlight, but it was still his hat he had worn during his old adventures with Paula and the others.

Ness and Lucas then walked over to Zelda's house, where they would eat dinner. Already, the two could smell the eggs and pancakes cooking. Their mouths watered just like the night before. They hurried to ring the doorbell.

"Link! Can you get the door for me?" Zelda's faint shout sounds on the other side of the wooden door. The two boys hear thumping footsteps as Link rushes to open the door.

"Mornin', kids," Link yawns in his traditional green suit and welcomes the psychics in. Popo, Nana, and Toon Link are already waiting as Zelda sets the steaming hot breakfast down on the table.

"Food!" The two ice kids shout simultaneously. "Can we eat? Now? We're hungry!" Popo eagerly begs.

"You can eat now, since Ness and Lucas are here," Zelda smiles and glances at the said kids coming.

"Great!" Popo shouts, and starts scooping food in his mouth.

_He sure is hungry_, Ness conceded. He walks over and gets some food too. Lucas follows him.

"Morning, Nesch and Lucash," Popo waves with food in his mouth.

"Popo! Don't speak with food in your mouth!" Nana playfully scolds her brother. "Hi, Lucas and Ness," she greets Lucas and Ness, and resumes eating.

There were savory sausages and bacon, cooked just right. Pancakes were drizzled with maple syrup, giving it a nice, golden color. Apples, lush and red, sit in the middle of a metal bowl. In addition, a glass cup sits with exactly a three-fourths cup of milk on a snow-white napkin. Everything looked so tantalizing, the kids couldn't wait to eat.

"Don't eat too fast, or you'll get the hiccups!" Link teases.

"Oops, I think I have the hiccups already," Toon Link laughs, hiccupping.

Everyone laughs, and Popo tries to not spit out his milk on the immaculate tan table cloth. His face turns red with the effort. Everyone laughs harder, and thankfully Popo doesn't spit out his milk.

Zelda finally finishes cleaning up the kitchen before sitting down next to Link and Lucas. With her delicate fingers, she picks up her fork and eats a pancake.

"You missed the fun," Ness says to Zelda.

"I know," Zelda replies when she finishes eating her pancake. "Are you ready for training today?"

"Not quite… " Lucas starts, but Ness fills in. "Of course we are!"

"Great. The smashers might not go easy on you. It really depends who it is," informs Zelda.

"I would certainly go easy on you," Link chimes in. "But just wait until the real smashing games begin!"

**Samus **

A lone cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, made by Samus, waits for her.

The room is quiet._ Just how I like it,_ Samus sighs, content.

Sitting in her brown chair, she sips her steaming hot coffee and munches her Cheerios.

A knock sounds on the door.

Sighing, she stands up to answer the door.

Who could it be?

**Sonic**

It was warm-up time. Air rushing all around Sonic, he ran laps in the forest trail nearby.

After running fifty miles in ten minutes, Sonic was tired and thirsty. There was a nice spot by the lake to sit and rest. Sitting there, he took out his dark-blue canteen and took a swig. The water was so refreshing and cool. Relaxing for a few minutes, he stretched.

"Grrrrrr…" A low rumble resonates through the air, and the water ripples. Sonic saw a flash of green. _That has to be my imagination. Why would I see green in the water?_ He relaxes once more, leaning against a tall rock.

"Grrrrrrrr!" A growl startles Sonic, and he looks around, alert. His gaze falls to the lake, where another big ripple appears.

_What is this? A monster?_ Sonic wonders.

"ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" An ear-piercing roar shakes the air, which makes Sonic unconsciously take a step away and hide behind a rock. A green serpent creature, with menacing jet-black eyes, glares around.

_It must have sensed someone in its territory_, Sonic realized, and peeked again.

Unfortunately, the monster sensed Sonic, and it swung its head around to glare at him. Giving another roar, it advances toward him. Sonic was no match for the monster.

The dragon monster prepared a ball of blue and purple. Magic aura formed, making a ball of glowing energy.

BOOOOOOOMMMM! The dragon released the glowing ball of energy. The force of the magic ball was so strong it destroyed the tall rock. Rock dust from the blown-up rock made Sonic choke and cough. He advances toward Sonic once again.

_I am truly doomed… _Sonic cowers._ Even if I tried to run away from this thing, it could blast me to smithereens..._

**Pokémon Trainer**

"Charizard! Lead the way!" Red commanded, adjusting his red and white hat.

Charizard nods, and lies down so Red could ride on his back.

Red and Charizard had just seen and heard a large "BOOOOOMMMMM!" in the sky.

_Must be Rayquaza again, _Red guessed.

"Fly, Charizard!" Red shouts quickly, and Charizard takes off towards the sound. Air blows on Red's face, opposing him. Once again, he fixes his cap.

He'd better see what was going on. Why was Rayquaza angry again?

**Sonic**

The monster advances closer. Sonic felt the breath of the dragon blow on him, and he shuddered. If he didn't act soon, he'd be annihilated. The dragon's white claws, sharp and deadly, clench and unclench.

The monster goes closer, and closer, and closer. It was going to eat Sonic.

"GO AWAY, RAYQUAZA!" Someone shouts, making the hedgehog and Rayquaza turn to glance at the person who intervened.

_It's Red,_ Sonic remembered the Pokémon trainer and his Pokémon. Currently, an orange dragon, significantly smaller, growls at the green dragon who is supposedly Rayquaza.

Red yells, "Flamethrower, Charizard!" Charizard obeys. Opening his mouth, Charizard blows a jet of red, orange, and yellow fire at the surprised dragon.

Rayquaza reels back, some of the flames searing his scales. Sinking in the water to douse it, he sucks up some water. Rising again, he spits the water onto Charizard, knowing his weakness (**Author's Notes: This wasn't really a move. It was made-up**). Charizard cowers as water splatters over him. Charizard whimpers.

The trainer whispers something into Charizard's ear, and he perks up. Immediately, he flies up and dives at Rayquaza, who watches the oncoming dragon.

The orange dragon's oncoming dive hits the dragon head-on with a roar of his own. The roar wasn't as loud, but it was just as fierce. The green dragon winces, and roars. Charizard takes the advantage and blows fire into the Rayquaza's eye. It shrieks in pain, and bats the Charizard away with its tail and sharp claws.

Charizard regains composure and rights himself. Flying to the dragon again, he fires a Dragon Claw at its nose, while breathing fire on the Rayquaza's face. Shrieking again, the Raquaza rubs its nose, its claws singeing in the process. Backing away, the Rayquaza sinks into the water again, defeated, with barely a splash.

A ripple appears where the dragon had been seconds ago. Then there was no more.

A silence lingers into the air, until Charizard growls. Sonic finally relaxes himself, seeing that there is no threat anymore.

"Thanks," Sonic says to Red and Charizard.

"No problem. Just try to stay away from Rayquaza. He gets mad often, and doesn't want anyone near his territory. If you don't want to become food, you'd better stay away!" Red chuckles.

"I'll try not to, know that I know," laughs Sonic. Together, the two walk home, ready for the aggressive training.

**Samus**

"Hello?" Samus opened the door. "Peach! Good morning. What did you want?"

"I'm just here to remind you that training is in five minutes. Better get ready really soon!" Then, she leaves, catching up to Mario, who was a few paces ahead.

"Thanks!" Samus shouts. Peach and Mario just turn and wave, then hurry to the training center.

Rushing, Samus wolfs down the rest of her breakfast and puts on her orange and green power suit, with her blue zero-suit underneath. All set and ready, she runs to the Training Center with two minutes left.

Using her map, she turns left, then right, then turns left two times again, running down the block. There before her is a white Training Center. Entering, she sees some gym workout equipment, and several arenas. The room was expansive. Most of the smashers were there already.

Behind her, the door opens to reveal Red and Sonic, panting. They walk on in, followed by Samus, to the arenas.

Many smashers were stretching, or preparing and testing their magic.

Master Hand is waiting. When he sees the rest of the remaining smashers arrive, he clears his throat and steps onto an elevated platform.

Master Hand shouts. "Ready everyone? Find a partner and get on an arena!"

Immediately, everyone finds a partner.

Mario and Marth.

Peach and Fox.

R.O.B. and Toon Link.

Several others paired and went off to different arenas.

"You want to be partners?" A voice says. It was Zelda.

"Sure, Zelda!" Samus says. "Don't go hard on me, though."

"Okay. I know it is your first time, anyway," she walks towards an empty arena.

Samus follows. Everyone is in their fighting stance, ready to attack. Once everyone is ready, Master Hand shouted "GO!" to the smashers. Everyone starts to fight.

"So first, you might want to be able to analyze your opponent's moves so you can predict them. Samus nods.

Zelda attacks. She sends a ball of fire, while shouting, "Din's Fire!" The fireball shoots toward Samus. She ducks, the attack missing.

"Good reflexes, for the first try," Zelda compliments. She then launches a kick and uses more magic to attack. Unfortunately, Samus was hit by the attacks and was blown back. The air was knocked out of her when she landed.

Zelda waited while Samus got up again.

_This is just like fighting when I was in the Galactic Federation, _Samus realized. Feeling more confident, she shot her cannon and fought Zelda.

Zelda, clearly taken aback, is knocked backward from the cannon shot. But immediately, she stands back on.

Pretty soon, an aggressive fight commences.

**Olimar**

So far, he was losing. What could he do against this Pikachu? He kept shocking him. Olimar had no moves.

"Pika? Are you okay?" Pikachu asks.

"I don't know how to fight…" Olimar looks down, embarrassed.

"Just experiment and let instinct guide you! You will probably invent some moves that way," Pikachu advised.

An electric ball was approaching Olimar, and he dodged. All of a sudden, he had an idea.

His Pikmin did have certain powers, and were useful in many ways. _They would be useful in fighting,_ Olimar conceded, throwing a white Pikmin at Pikachu.

Olimar's throw was short, but the Pikmin seemed to know what Olimar wanted it to do. It ran over to a surprised Pikachu, and latched on like a leech.

"What in the world is this?" Pikachu asked, alarmed.

"It's my Pikmin," Olimar explained while Pikachu tried to shake it off. Olimar was having fun with this. His Pikmin were very useful! He threw in some punches and kicks at Pikachu while he was distracted with the stubborn white Pikmin.

"Get this thing off of me!"

A laugh from Olimar sounds through the arena.

**Lucas**

Lucas was trying his best to defeat the tall man with a sword. He had spiky blue hair and a cape. A dangerous, menacing sword whipped through the air, nearly hitting Lucas.

It was Ike.

Lucas knew he had to do something, not just go on the defensive. Immediately, on instinct, he launched some of his own psionic powers.

"PK Fire!" Lucas shouted. A blaze of fire erupted from his hands, searing Ike and his sword.

The swordsman falls back, but jumps back up. But that is enough time to perform a second psionic power move.

"PK Freeze! PK Love!" Lucas summoned. Ike was frozen and knocked back. Ike was helpless. Being psychic was better than having a heavy metal sword. Lucas felt the satisfaction of being able to attack, not just defend anymore.

Before he knew it, the two hours of training were over.

"Times up, smashers! Pack up and move on with your day!" Master Hand shouted to them.

"Good battle, Lucas," Ike looked disappointed because he lost to a new person. He had lost to a person younger than him.

On the other hand, Lucas was proud. He had utilized his psionic powers to win.

_That battle was great!_ Lucas smiled in joy as he packed up.

**Author's Notes: The newcomers OWN this! They are winning the battles. Are they stronger than the veterans? Find out in the next couple of chapters!**

**See ya soon, Fanfiction readers!**


	5. Pikachu's Team

**Author's Notes: Redwalrus12 requested for more TOON LINK, so here it goes! Toon Link is my favorite character in SSBB! **

**So, here it goes, folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Pikachu's Team

**Pikachu **

"C'mon, everyone, report, report!" Pikachu murmured into a walkie-talkie.

Static crackled in return. "Coming," A new voice piped up though the obnoxious loud crackling static.

"Roger that," More voices sounded from the fairly new walkie-talkie.

"Meet you in the special treehouse. Try not to let the newcomers follow you. This is a top secret agency. If they know about this, there is a chance they could tell Master Hand. Who knows what could happen next…" Pikachu said worriedly. "I don't really want to leave the newcomers out, but for now, it's okay."

Toon Link's voice sounded through the walkie-talkie. "I'll try. Meet you in five minutes!" With that, Toon Link's walkie-talkie link shut off.

Pikachu waited for a moment when everybody's walkie-talkie shut off, then sighed, turning off his device.

Eating a quick meal, Pikachu scampered out, making sure to hide in the trees and bushes. He couldn't afford to let the newcomers know about this meeting. He couldn't really trust the newcomers. Maybe he'd let them in the group after a few weeks.

Entering the dense, green forest, Pikachu spotted a big tree house. It was high up in the sky, on the highest tree there was. It was enchanted with magic so the tree and the treehouse wouldn't blow down or break, get shocked with lightning in thunderstorms, get soaking wet in the rain, or anything else that could happen to destroy the large tree house. Practically, the tree and the house above were invincible to anything.

Other than magic, the tree house was still unique. The treehouse itself had two floors, so it was like a regular house, but half the size. It was spacious. Inside, there was a magic fridge, sink and oven. There were shelves of books and papers, beanbag chairs, a bulletin board, and a thick, cozy carpet. There was also a white board. Six beds and a bathroom were upstairs, accompanied by two computers and a TV with a Wii and Xbox. This was a truly amazing house.

The bad thing was that it was a long climb up. The ladder was designed for light people or creatures, so any really heavy person trying to climb up would fall down and break the ladder. Pikachu started the climb up, making sure he would keep his footing and not fall. Tree branches and thousands of leaves brushed against Pikachu's black-tipped ears, his face, his red-striped back, and his lightning-shaped tail. It was a tiring climb, but it was hidden so even Master Hand didn't know what happened here. Even if he did know, he would only suspect it was a fun house for the kids to hang out.

Pikachu finally dragged himself to the wide platform. Looking down, it looked scary. Everything, like fallen trees or branches looked five times smaller.

A scanner awaited the yellow electric mouse. Pressing his hand against it, the scanner blinked green, and the door unlocked. Pikachu head-butted the wooden door so it would open, finding that no one was there yet. He was a little early, so he grabbed an ice-cold juice bottle and sat on a yellow and black-striped beanbag chair. Relaxing, he saw Toon Link come in without a trace of exhaustion in his bright eyes.

"How do you even manage to climb that without getting tired?" Pikachu was surprised.

"I've had to climb a lot in my old adventures in Hyrule," Toon Link fetched another juice bottle, the only option in the fridge there was. "I've gotten used to this," He sipped his drink.

**Toon Link**

Nana, Popo, Kirby and Jigglypuff came in after five minutes.

"Sorry we're late," Nana panted as she plopped into a pink beanbag chair. Everyone who just came in grabbed a juice bottle and sat on the comfy chairs.

"That's okay," Toon Link replied in his usual cheerful tone. "We have plenty of time!"

Everyone sat in their comfy chairs. Nana had a pink chair, Popo had a blue chair, Kirby had a red and blue one, and Jigglypuff had a pale pink one.

After a few minutes of the six drinking their refreshing fruit juices, Toon Link broke the silence.

"So… Pikachu, why are we here today?" He tried to start the conversation.

Pikachu swallowed and cleared his voice. "You know about the upcoming tournament three months from now?" Everyone nodded. "This is what we're here for. We need to plan ahead. We need to stop Master Hand's actions. We can't let him just teleport 'weak', helpless smashers back to where they came from with erased memories," He added on, looking at each member for a few seconds before moving on. "We have to find a way to permanently shut off the void's power source so it can't operate anymore." Everyone agreed apprehensively. _This will be a hard task. One mistake can send us to doom…_ Toon Link shuddered, but regained his composure and paid attention.

"…need to find the power source, or our friends, or any one, will be sent away. I don't want any newcomers to be sent away either." Pikachu grabbed a black marker, opened it, and tested it if it worked. It didn't. The marker left a pale mark, and it squeaked on the pure-white board. Tossing the marker into a nearby trashcan, he grabbed a red one, which fortunately worked. He jumped onto the stool that he usually used.

He wrote "Our Plan to Stop Master Hand" and underlined it.

"So you're saying that we need to break into Master Hand's office and try to find the power source?" Nana spoke up.

"Yes, indeed," Pikachu wobbled on the stool, almost falling down.

"Careful, Pikachu," Jigglypuff reminded the wobbling Pikachu.

"Don't worry," Pikachu steadied himself and wrote what Nana said, labeling it "#1". "Any other ideas or things we need to do, partners?"

Toon Link spoke. "We also need to find out what the power source it. We need to identify it, and then we can find a safe way to shut it down without any trouble. That could be our next step."

"Good idea," Pikachu murmured as he wrote Toon Link's idea down and labeled it "#2".

"What if that doesn't work?" Popo raised his hand. Everyone hesitated.

"Well, let's make plan B then," Kirby blurted out. "We can wait until Master Hand turns the void on, then we turn it off and destroy it," he imagined the idea thoughtfully.

"That could be risky, Kirby," Toon Link thought about it. "We have to do it a certain time, and if we miss that time, then it will be too late."

"Yeah," Jigglypuff agreed. "If we go into the teleportation room when the portal void is open, then we could be sucked in as well. That wouldn't be good. Even the people who had friends that were transferred back from the void know that they were completely hopeless." She paused. "It would be too dangerous to try to do this."

"I know, but it all else fails, then we must do this. It would be our only choice."

"I'll write that down. That will be our alternate choice." Squeaking sounds were heard from the marker.

The board now said:

_Our Plan to Stop Master Hand_

_Break into Master Hand's office and try to locate the power source of the void._

_Identify and study the power source and find out how to counter it so the power source gets destroyed._

_Alternate Plan: Destroy the void power source when Master Hand brings it in. Try to turn it off at least. RISKY: Will only be used when first plan fails__._

Pikachu sighed. "I guess we can add on to this idea later or find a completely new idea later."

"Let's have some fun now!" Jigglypuff squeaked set up a foldable table in the circle of the six beanbags.

Gradually, the somberness of the air in the treehouse shifted into a fun. Pretty soon, the six were having fun.

Cards, crackers, ice creams, and ice bars were passed around. The six played no game in particular, but they just made one up. Whenever one or two people lost a round, they were to do a ridiculous dare in front of everybody. Laughter could be heard even from all the way down on the ground.

"Yay!" Toon Link shouted as he was dared to dance like a ballerina. He spun around as the five others fell over into a squirming heap of hiccups and giggles.

"I dare you to do a back flip!" Kirby shouted a dare, who pointed to Popo. Popo blinked in utter confusion.

"But I can't do one," Popo protested.

"Do one anyway!"

"…"

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper, Popo!"

"Fine…"

Popo got ready, and jumped. Unfortunately, his attempt failed, and he fell flat on his back on a pink beanbag chair.

"Oofff…" Popo grunted. "See? I can't do one!"

Toon Link laughed as he ate a chocolate frosted donut. Everyone was happy, but Toon Link still felt a twinge of doubt reach into his mind. _How are we going to stop Master Hand and his portal void? Will we be successful in doing so?_

**Lucas**

"Toon Link? Popo? Nana?" Lucas desperately rapped on the door. Nobody answered. Lucas felt lonely; Ness went off to train while Lucas had tried to find a snack. _They must not be here…_ Lucas concluded. _But where are they? _Wandering away, he came to a forest trail. There were small, mouse like tracks in the mud.

_Perhaps Pikachu came here. Maybe I could ask him where the others are,_ Lucas recognized Pikachu's paw-prints and followed them.

Along the trail, he met five other trails. They were Toon Link's, Nana's, and Popo's tracks. Following the tracks, he found a rope ladder.

_What are they all doing here?_ Lucas wondered. He started the long climb up. _Why was this ladder so long?_ He heard laughter and thumps from a wooden house structure high above.

Reaching the top with a PK launch to help him up the remainder of the ladder, he sat down on the large platform. He looked for a window to try to look inside, but there wasn't.

After gaining some energy, Lucas looked for a door. There was only a scanner. Curious, he pushed the scanner with his finger.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." A red flash came up. Immediately, the inside of the treehouse quieted down. _What is going on in there?_ Thumping sounds were heard inside of the little house.

The door swung open inwardly, and Pikachu looked surprised for a split second. "Hi, Lucas. Why are you here?"

"Uh, I was just here because I-I w-was a little l-lonely," Lucas responded uneasily.

"Where's Ness?" Toon Link pops up behind Kirby.

"Oh, he's out training, and I felt like training later, so I tried to find you guys," Lucas fidgeted with his blue and green striped shirt. "May come in?"

"Oh, sure…" Pikachu answered. "Come on in." He welcomed.

Stepping inside, Lucas found a big room with beanbag chairs, a fridge, a sink, and a small table with cards on it. Everyone stared at Lucas. The staring made Lucas look down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, guys… Can y-you stop looking at m-me? I don't w-want to be rude, b-but the staring is m-making m-me feel uneasy…" Lucas muttered.

"Ah, okay. Let's all party then!" Nana broke into a dance, jumping and spinning all around the room. Everyone else then partied.

"Come on, Lucas, dance!" Kirby yelled, and everyone partially covered their ears.

"I don't dance, but can we play cards?" Lucas asked, pointing to the cards that were strewn across the table messily.

"Sure, Lucas," Kirby replied, and went over to stack the cards in a pile so they could play a card game. "Hey guys, do you want to still play the card game?"

"Okay!" Toon Link sat down at his green beanbag chair. He motioned for Lucas to come over and sit down next to him. Lucas sat down and was handed out some cards.

"This game is called War. Do you know this game?" Lucas nodded at Toon Link. "It's just that if you lose five rounds, you have to do a dare we come up with. Okay?"

"Okay." Lucas nodded. _This is better than dancing_, Lucas chastised himself and played cards with the rest of the five others.

**Ness**

Sweaty and tired from the stamina training, Ness relaxed in a cold shower and dressed up in a yellow and orange suit with shorts. Putting on a baseball cap that was orange, he stepped out into the cool, crisp afternoon.

Walking slowly, he decided to see some of the veteran smashers. Strolling down the road, he knocks on a door that has an engraving of an F-Zero icon.

"Coming!" A voice shouts. The door opens and a man in a helmet with triangle-shaped white glowing eyes looks down at Ness.

"Hey, boy. Are you Ness?" He greets.

"Ya," Ness responds. "I just wanted to meet some veteran smashers. I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, and I don't know where Lucas, Nana, Popo, Toon Link, Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff are. They went off somewhere."

"Come in. I'm bored myself," Captain Falcon lets Ness in. "I was just watching some racing videos," he explained when he saw Ness glance at the TV.

"Do you like racing?" Ness guessed.

"Right you are! I'm a racer myself," Captain Falcon smiled at the smart little boy.

Together the two watched thirty minutes of car racing.

"Go cars!" The racer shouted, which made Ness look at him strangely.

"Oh, I just like to cheer the cars on. But I can go much faster," he informed. Ness nodded.

After the racing channel was over, Captain Falcon clicked the off button of the small black TV remote.

"So tell me, Ness, tell me about you."

"Well, I come from a game series called _Earthbound_," Ness explained. "I have psychic powers. I traveled with three other friends to defeat terrible monster," he simply said.

Captain Falcon nodded. "Seems fun to have psychic powers," he murmured thoughtfully.

"It is. But they are hard to master," Ness replied.

Silence prevailed in the room, until Captain Falcon spoke up. "I do know that the six, the ones you were looking for, are. They go to this tree house often. I have never been up there myself."

"Why?"

"The ladder is too weak and it goes too high. If I climbed, then the rope could snap. The ladder can only hold something light."

"Where is this place?"

"It's in the forest. There is this main forest trail you might want to follow. It those kids are up there, then you would most likely hear faint talking or laughing," Captain Falcon tapped his fingers on the table.

"Just go to Pikachu's house, then walk North until you find an entrance into the forest. Follow the trail and you'll find it," Captain Falcon added as Ness walked towards the door.

"Thanks so much," Ness thanked. "I guess I will see you soon. I'm pretty sure Lucas and the others are waiting for me up there. After all, they weren't there when I looked around."

"Okay. Bye, Ness," the racer said as Ness stepped outdoors and followed his instructions to get to the place he just talked about.

_Go to Pikachu's house first._

Ness found Pikachu's black and yellow flashy house. Stopping there, he remembered the next step.

_Walk north until you find an entrance in the forest._

Ness turned north and walked forwards. Soon enough, there was an opening in the forest. Two sets of muddy footprints, Lucas's and Pikachu's, met him.

_Follow the main forest trail_.

Going along the trail and following the tracks, Ness encountered a muddy rope ladder. The footprints ended here. Guessing this was the place, Ness started the climb up. He reached the tenth step when suddenly the sound of a door opening sounded. Laughter sounded from above, and six people looked down. Ness jumped back down and called us.

"Hey guys, I was looking for you!"

"Sorry," A yellow mouse looked down. "This is usually where we hang out." The seven on the platform high up in the tree descended down one at a time, greeting Ness.

"Sorry I didn't find you," Lucas came up to Ness. "I'll wait for you next time."

"Don't worry, Lucas! I took a long time anyway. You needed to fit in anyway. I'm okay."

"Okay, Ness. We're going to the Smash Playground to play manhunt when it's dark. Come with us!"

"Okay. Sounds like fun!" Ness laughed and joined the group of kids.

Together, they all had fun for the last hours of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Was it great? I hope you comment. I'd like to hear some praise and some constructive criticism. See you later, readers. I will make my next chapter soon.<strong>


	6. Secrets

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, folks. I had two tests in one week, and it required a lot of studying. Well, here's the chapter, so pleeeaaaassseee enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: **Secrets…

**Master Hand**

It was a long day. Paperwork for the Smash Town was tedious. A dull buzzing made Master Hand sigh with annoyance in the stuffy room.

"Grrr…" Master Hand growled as he dropped his blue Smash Pen onto the table. Storming out, he sighed in relief in the cool fresh air.

Since nobody was out, he quietly stalked his way to the lake.

Rayquaza met Master Hand on the way to the lake. They were kind of like friends, but they didn't get to visit often. The last time they met was when they met for secret plans, months ago…

Nobody would know his secret. Except for Rayquaza, who was with him all the time.

Rayquaza growled and looked concerned at the angry and frustrated Master Hand.

_Are you okay? _Rayquaza settled next to the white hand who flopped onto a clearing overlooking the lake.

"Yeah, it's just that I won't be able to hide it for much longer. Something bad is going to happen…"

_Don't worry_, Rayquaza reassured Master Hand. _I'll help you_.

"It's complicated," Master Hand's short, curt reply left Rayquaza gazing across the lake, tearing out some grass stalks while fidgeting a little.

_Maybe… maybe you could attack, after all, you've gained their trust,_ Rayquaza suggested, looking at nothing in particular.

Master Hand's form flickered for a split second. "See, my disguise isn't working anymore. Soon, the spell will wear out."

_We'll think of something. Just try to stay indoors while you can to hide yourself. Pretend you have a lot of paperwork to do._ _I'll devise a plan so we'll be safe,_ the green dragon muttered.

"Okay," Master Hand floated back up. "I guess I'll see you later…" He floated a pace away.

_Crazy Hand's coming, _Rayquaza said, and then dove into the water without a splash. Master Hand gazed at the lake, where Rayquaza just disappeared. Master Hand then started the way back into the forest path. Noticing little footprints on the ground, he followed his gaze to a rickety, long ladder. It led to a tree house up above. He had never been in the treehouse before, because it was locked. He knew that the Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Pikachu all went in there. Young Link and Pichu were replaced by the Ice Climbers and Toon Link. It felt bad to send those two away, but the past was the past. No one could change it, unless they had a time machine.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he advanced on. The path was muddy, and he was thankful that he could float. He heard birds tweeting, and crickets were chirping during the afternoon.

It was all peaceful, until a faint rustling made Master Hand look up. There was no one so far, but the sound was getting louder. Eventually, Crazy Hand had made it to the clearing Master Hand was in. There were leaves on him, from tearing through the trees and bushes. Crazy was out of breath- again.

"Why are you here?" Master Hand asked casually.

"Terrible vision…you were not yourself…" Crazy Hand told of his vision. Despite of his craziness, he was able to have visions of bad situations that were about to happen or happened already.

"But I had to tell you… I had a vision about you!" Crazy Hand started to regain his breath. "You were… someone evil…"

"Who?" Master Hand pressed.

"T-Tabuu…" Crazy Hand murmured.

"That's not true. Tabuu died already, or is far away in the world of nothingness. You don't have to worry. Maybe your visions are getting a little out of control," Master Hand's voice was tight.

Master Hand flickered again, changing shape for only a millisecond. But Crazy Hand saw it.

"You're hiding something from me…"

"You think? You're just imagining it."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"My visions are always true. I have the power to tell the future, and it never wrongs me. You're not Master Hand, you're-"

"Tabuu? Well, maybe…" Master Hand switched tactics. Crazy Hand would be stubborn, so it would be time to reveal the truth.

_Sorry, so-called brother of mine_, Master HandHand looked at Crazy Hand. He finally dispelled the disguise. In Master Hand's place was- Tabuu.

"I knew it, I knew it. You lied…" Crazy said. "You lied to me!"

"Too bad. Life's not fair," Master said as he prepared a powerful wave of energy.

BOOOOMMMMMM! Crazy Hand flew far over, miles and miles away.

_Sorry_, Master Hand thought sarcastically as he morphed into his Master Hand disguise again.

There was no Master Hand. Master Hand died already, back in the Subspace world.

But here was the Tabuu, the true Tabuu, coming back to destroy the world once again.

**Samus**

"What was that?" Samus's worried voice yelled as she ran outside. A loud "BOOOMMMM!" sounded through the woods just seconds ago.

"I don't know… Something's happened…" Captain Falcon's voice shouted back in response.

"I'm-a gonna go-a see what-a happened!" An Italian voice is faint, but heard far away.

A few minutes later, almost all of the smashers were at the woods, exhausted, but worried about what was going on.

"Come on," Someone panted. "We need to see if anybody's hurt…"

"Okay," Someone right next to Samus urged the smashers. Everyone ran into the woods at the word, looking for the danger and the source of the "BOOOOOMMM!" Samus ran straight along the forest path, while a few others ran in the left and right path.

"Look here!" Someone ahead of her shouted. It was Snake, hiding in the bushes. Ahead of him, there was a crash site. There were burning trees. Smoke rose in the air. The dust on the ground was stirred up.

Something white flashed by, and Samus didn't bother looking. _Must be someone getting water, but no smasher wore white. None of the smashers today had a white shirt or hat. Weird_, Samus turned around again, but only saw trees and leaves. _I must have been imagining…_ Samus conceded as Mario stepped up.

"Let's-a put out-a the fire-a!" Mario yelled over the crackling of the fire. A stream of blue water spurted out of Mario's yellow and blue hose, attached to a water tank, which was on his back. Water droplets spluttered everywhere, causing tiny rainbows to appear in the air. Samus, Snake, Mario, and all of the people already at the site got wet. No one minded, though. _At least the fire was put out_.

Several of the smashers gasped.

"What is it?" Samus asked, confused. The fire was already put out. What was wrong?

"That…" Snake pointed at the swirly part that was blue and green. It looked pretty. "That is part of the evil Tabuu's wing. Why is part of his wing here? And why is there that dark matter from Subspace?"

There was that "dark matter" on the ground.

"I thought Tabuu was dead…" Captain Falcon remarked. "Only he has those wings and can make dark matter."

"What if it's from something else?" Peach cried out.

"It doesn't matter; It's telling us that there is still more evil in the world," R.O.B. informed the worried and panicking smashers.

"$%^#%*&%!" Ganondorf cursed under his breath. "It's him all right. But where is he?"

"We need to find him- RIGHT NOW!" Link yelled at the smashers. "Otherwise he'll get away."

Samus was bewildered at the worried crowd. "Who's Tabuu?"

"Tabuu, he's the one who nearly destroyed the world," Meta Knight flew over to Samus. "We had to go on a journey to find him. Eventually, we defeated him. Or so we think…" He summarized. Everyone nodded.

"He was so powerful that he could kill us all," Zelda added. "Except we can't quite die. We turn into trophies. You will, too. You're a smasher." Her weak smile was taut. She walked past Samus.

"We've got to split up and find him!" Zelda ordered.

"Wouldn't that be a bad idea? You said he's so powerful," Sonic objected. "Shouldn't we travel in a group together? We'd better stick together so we're protected."

"Quiet, newcomer," Ganondorf growled. "We have to split up to find him, or we'll track him down. It's our only choice, and we can't let him have a comeback."

**Olimar**

There was a lot of commotion, over someone named Tabuu. The smashers were assigned in groups of seven, so there were five groups total.

"Olimar, you'll be with Wario, R.O.B., Link, Kirby, and me," Zelda called out.

"Sonic, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi, go over there. You'll be another group,"

"Samus, Mario, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Nana and Popo, Ike, and Marth, go by the tree over there." The seven walked to a grand oak that towered above.

"Ness, Fox, Falco, Luigi, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. All of you go to the log over there," Zelda yelled as DK and his smaller counterpart cheered. They were in the same group.

"Wolf, Pokémon Trainer, Lucario, Mr. Game and Watch, King Dedede, Pikachu, and Snake. Go to the center," The Hylian Princess finished, going off with her group. From there, she shouted out instructions to search the whole world, because Tabuu might be anywhere. Olimar obeyed, and everyone set off, going to get their plane, tank, or car to navigate in.

Olimar got into a smash plane that could turn into a car. The others were already on. Olimar went to summon his ten Pikmin.

As soon as they were on, Link and R.O.B. went off.

_I wonder how this will turn out,_ Olimar looked out of the mini-plane while letting his Pikmin climb on top of him. They gazed out of the window as well.

It was going to be a grand adventure, indeed.

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you this chapter ASAP. **

**Yeah, Master Hand is Tabuu. There's going to be a lot of trouble. **

**I know it was about an elimination game, but I know what I'm doing. Don't worry. The fun is just beginning. See you later!**


	7. Finding Evil

**Author's Notes: So, happy early Thanksgiving everyone! The adventure continues with the smashers trying to find the villain. Read on, and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>Finding Evil

**Samus**

We all exited the mini-plane Marth and Mario drove. From there, Samus gasped. They were in the clouds.

"Wow… Are we actually in the clouds?"

Everyone looked at Samus as though she was stupid, except for Toon Link and the Ice Climbers, who just smiled and laughed, playing a bit in the clouds.

"You'll see. It's fun!" The kids sqealed, playing in the snow-like clouds. Still, everyone else just gawked at her.

"Hey, I don't know anything about this world. Can somebody tell me where we are?"

"Oh, right. I forgot that you wouldn't know about this place at all," Marth apologized for staring at Samus as if she was dumb. "This is a sub-world. It's like Skyworld, where Pit the angel came from. It's just a sea of clouds, is all," he informed Samus.

"Oh, thanks. It's interesting. But isn't it impossible to walk on clouds? Clouds are just water vapor," Samus didn't believe it.

"Well, it's different. These clouds are magical. You can walk on them without falling through them," Marth replied.

Samus just stood there frozen, absorbing all of the new, interesting information about the "Skyworld". It was truly amazing.

"C'mon, let's go. Tabuu isn't just going to let us get him. He isn't going to come for us. We'd better set off," Ike summoned, and everyone started to walk off towards Ike to look to the evil lord.

Marching on, all the group could see were the clouds and the blinding sun.

"Well…" Ganondorf concluded after a half hour of walking. "We aren't really seeing anything unusual. Maybe there's nothing here."

"Look-a!" Mario shouted suddenly. Everyone jumped, in alarm. They saw Mario cautiously approaching a dark spot in the clouds. He stayed his distance away from the patch.

All of the smashers, but the kid smashers, stared at the patch that appeared to not be spreading at the moment. It was a foot in diameter, and looked like oil, but it was much darker.

"It must be part of this Tabuu's dark matter," Samus managed to speak. Everyone else agreed.

"Can't get me!" A kid-like voice shouted. Popo was tumbling in the clouds. Nana and Toon Link chased after the blue ice climber. They dashed around and around the adults. They didn't see the black patch, however. They continued to chase each other, despite the adult's warnings to stop. Nana stopped, listening to the commands, and so did the other two boys. Exhausted, they crept forward, but collapsed in the clouds. Popo, having been nearer to the black patch, accidently fell right onto it. Everyone gasped, but they knew to stay away from the puddle.

Immediately, Popo fainted. Nana gasped, and tried to come close to make sure Popo was okay, but Mario and Marth held her back. Struggling, she called to Popo, "Popo? Popo?"

Popo didn't respond, and that made Nana start to weep. " Popo!"

Toon Link went forward. "It'll be all right," he assured the weeping girl. I'm sure he's just faking it."

But he wasn't. Popo didn't move at all. But then, his form changed. Getting up, his eyes were white and different. Popo became a dark and shadowy form. Staring at the seven smashers, he growled.

"Intruders," he growled instinctively, and readied his hammer.

**Ness**

"How did he come back? How?" Meta Knight pondered as he paced back and forth in the mini-jet. All of the veteran smashers were deep in thought. Ness gazed at them. _These smashers are powerful. The evil must be so much more powerful_.

The jet zoomed on towards an ice-blue mountain far in the distance, on auto-drive.

"I remember that mountain," Meta Knight said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Ness was confused. What did that mountain have to do with anything?

"Ah, well, that's a long story, Ness…" Meta Knight looked into Ness's eyes. "If you want to hear, it'd better be quick…"

_It all started when an evil lord of the universe, Tabuu, tried to destroy the world we are in right now. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario worked with him before. Thirty smashers, all around the Smash Universe, realized what Tabuu was going to do. They went on a quest to defeat the evil. Eventually, all of the thirty smashers joined together, and defeated Tabuu._

"That's practically the sum of it," Falco finished as he gazed out the window. He stood up, and went with Meta Knight to the pilot chamber. "It's time to land, so hold on tight."

The jet slowly descended onto the ice mountain. It perched on the very top. Six smashers came out of the mini jet. Ness immediately felt a twinge of fear. The mountain was so high.

"Wake up, Fox!" Falco went back into the jet to wake up the snoozing Fox. He shook him roughly a bit.

"Gaahh!" Fox yelped, then calmed down. "We're ready to go? Okay. I'm ready," he stood up and stumbled up. Following Falco, he went out of the mini-jet.

_I could actually fall and die…_ Ness frowned. Down below, trees were only green dots that were the size of ants. Misty clouds slightly obscured his vision.

"All right, let's go then. Be careful," Meta Knight warned. He went to Ness. "I won't let you fall," he whispered as they started descending the mountain. A rocky, narrow path lay below. The seven started to climb down.

"Why-a did-a we have-a to land-a the jet-a on the top-a of the mountain-a?" Luigi's timid voice asked. "You-a guys know-a that-a I'm-a afraid of-a heights,"

"Because," Falco said without glancing back at the shaking Luigi. "It's hidden, and it's our only available landing spot."

Diddy Kong seemed to be enjoying the ride down the mountain on the other hand. Apparently, Donkey Kong let Diddy hitch a ride on his back. Diddy Kong was smiling and whooping.

"Quiet, please!" snapped Fox. Diddy Kong's facial expression turned from happy to shock to upset. He whimpered and buried his face into DK's fur and cried a little. Diddy shied away from Fox, as much as he could.

Fox then continued climbing down the steep path, but DK glared at him. Fox, noticing this, turned to look, and saw DK's angry expression on.

"Oh-uh… sorry Diddy Kong," Fox eventually apologized after thirty seconds. DK glared at Fox for a little longer, but then stopped glaring. Everyone continued down the slope, silent.

The cold air whooshed, nearly blowing Ness's hat away. Shivering, he held onto Meta Knight and looked around him. Other than misty, ice clouds, there were only jagged rocks, and ice.

But there was something else there as well. Ness could only see a silhouette of a big, hulky creature. Nobody else noticed so far.

"Hey guys, I think I see something. Over there."

Everyone looked at Ness, then to the direction he was pointing.

DK, Diddy Kong, Luigi, and Meta Knight looked, but shrugged. "Must be your imagination, little one," Meta Knight chuckled.

"Dut I really do see something. Right? Fox? Falco? Do you see something?" Ness protested.

Fox and Falco were looking into the distance, squinting. They leaned a bit closer, whispering to each other about what the creature was. Fox gasped once he must have sawn the creature.

"Oh, no…" Falco muttered. The silhouette appeared to be approaching quick by the second. It was coming closer and closer.

"Everyone, run! We can't fight on a terrain like this. Go! Run!"

**Back at the Sea of Clouds, Skyland realm**

Instantly, Popo leaped and became a storm of sharp ice and mighty hammer swings. Attacking the shocked smashers, he made Nana faint onto the puddle of dark matter, turning her into an evil form as well.

"Oh my," Mario gasped, ducking to evade a powerful swing from the evil Ice Climbers. Everyone immediately turned defensive and defended the Ice Climber's hits and ice attacks. The Ice Climbers seemed to be ten times stronger than they normally were.

Samus struck a power ball from her cannon at the twin siblings. Hitting them, they turned and started to advance towards her. Striking an ice shard at Samus, she was slightly cut on the arm. The pain was surprisingly intense. Blood beaded onto her arm, soaking even through some of her power suit, surprisingly.

The Ice Climbers then shot another ice chunk at her feet. Unable to dodge the shot, due to the pain, Samus could only endure more pain shooting up her feet to her legs. Trying to move them was now impossible. They were frozen to the clouds.

Not giving up, Samus used her power whip to strike the Ice Climbers, but it proved to be useless. They dodged by jumping up, and they were about to hit her. Samus imagined herself flying far into the horizon, pain spiking through her. She braced herself, and-

A yellow cape flashed in her vision. The blur intercepted with the finishing move, sending it to the ground. It was Mario. He shot fireballs at Samus's feet to melt the ice, then shot them at the Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers yelped in pain; they were weak to fire. Glaring, their eyes narrowed even more. Their glare was powerful enough to freeze anything in its place. Mario readied a fireball, but it was too late. The Ice Climbers knocked Mario into the puddle, where Ike was. They had tripped or been hit because of the Ice Climbers. Gradually, they rose again as evil forms. Marth, Toon Link, Ganondorf, and Samus gaped in alarm, and they bunched into a circle to protect themselves.

Evil Ike, Ice Climbers, and Mario stalked towards the defending team.

"Surrender now, or we'll kill you," Evil Ike threatened. The others surrounded the helpless group of four.

"How do we defeat them?" Toon Link immediately whispered to Samus, who was right next to him.

"I don't know, but I'll think about it," Samus said, shaking. The clouds were darkening, and the sun hid behind the clouds as if in fear of evil. The Skyworld Realm had become evil.

"If we don't think of something, we'll all die, and evil will conquer the world again," Marth told them, worried.

Samus thought. _If the smashers became evil by that puddle, could there be something done to reverse it? How?_

"Can't we reverse it, by… oh, never mind. It's not going to work!" Samus hesitated.

"What is the plan? It may be our only hope," Ganondorf urged.

"I thought that maybe if we make them fall into that puddle again, then the evil against evil will counter-react. Wouldn't that make them good again?"

"Hmmm… We might try that, if we don't have any other choice." Marth thought out loud.

"We don't have any other choice. Let's just do Samus's!"

Marth finally gave in. "Alright then, we do Samus's plan. We don't have any other plans, anyway."

"How are we going to do it?" Toon Link asked.

"Just fight them all as one," Ganon decided. The four readied themselves and worked as one. Samus charged up her power cannon and shot, while Ganon powered up his dark magic. Toon Link and Marth used their swords to bash the Ice Climbers back into the evil puddle.

Ganon, Samus, Marth, and Toon Link managed all together to shove the Ice Climbers back into the puddle with effort, while warding all of the other evil smashers away. Slowly, the twins were inched backwards, and with Toon Link's swipe of his Master Sword, they collapsed into the puddle again.

Not waiting to see what happened next, Samus and the others advanced towards the next evil smasher nearby, which happened to be Mario.

Mario punched and kicked the smashers, shooting fireballs out as well, but he proved to be not strong enough to face the rest. He too was pushed into the puddle, and he fainted.

At the same time, the Ice Climbers seemed to return to normal. The darkness cancelled each other out, and the Ice Climbers sat down, dizzy and bewildered. They inched away from the dark puddle. Seeing the other smashers fighting at the evil forms, they joined them and fought at the evil.

The only evil form left was Ike. The five together had a hard time to fight the aggressive evil Ike. Ike was easily able to dodge the sword swings, ice shards, and the other attacks coming at him.

But even the strongest of smashers do get tired. Nana and Popo were the first to tire out, because the darkness had sucked up some of their energy already. Eventually, Toon Link and Ganondorf seemed to be having a hard time going on.

Only Samus and Marth seemed to have some energy left. Still, the smashers, exhausted or not, were persistent. Little by little, they managed to dodge Ike's attacks and push him into the puddle.

Mario was waiting at the puddle. He jumped up, when Ike wasn't noticing, and kicked him in the back of the head. Ike collapsed from the kick, and fell into the puddle, dizzy. Fainting, the smashers all let out a sigh of relief. Sitting down, they waited for Ike to regain consciousness. When he did, they just sat there in exhaustion, keeping a wary eye on the dark puddle. It still didn't appear to spread or do anything unpredictable.

"Next time, kids, don't play. We were on a mission, and now that we're tired, we might not be able to defend ourselves." Mario panted.

"You could have gotten ourselves killed!" Ganondorf spat. "Stupid kids," he muttered. But everyone heard it. Though the kids disobeyed the others, they still didn't deserve to be called 'stupid'. They were just kids; they had a lot of energy compared to the adults. The kid smashers looked shameful enough, and looked sorry enough.

"Sorry," They mumbled at once, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Ganondorf, it isn't right to call them 'stupid'," Marth chided, and Ganondorf sighed. "They're just kids, and kids will always be energetic…"

**At the Ice Mountain**

The cold air whooshed faster around the group as they half-ran, half-slid down the mountain.

"Stop at the bottom of the mountain, then we'll fight," Fox yelled, while the others followed him.

Ness ran as hard as he could running alongside Meta Knight, who glided down. The boy used his psionic powers to float a little. But he suddenly realized that wasn't a good idea. Landing again, he tripped on a big rock.

"Whhoooaaaa! Help!" Ness sceamed as he fell. The pain was so intense he forgot to use his psionic powers to float down again.

"Ness!" Meta Knight shouted as he glanced at the falling boy. He had a gash on his leg, and MK grimaced.

_Never leave an ally alone to die_, he remembered from his trainer knight who always roamed the stars. Meta Knight's friend had sacrificed himself for him, leaping just in time to save him in a mission to defeat the evil, centuries ago. In result, MK's teacher had died. That was why he was the Guardian Spirit of the Stars, always advising him on his journeys (**Author's Notes: I made that up**).

Gathering courage, Meta Knight spread his wings even further, and leaned to the left. Swerving, he tucked his wings and battled the cold wind. The wind stung his eyes, but he still went on anyway.

MK could see he was catching up to the falling Ness. Unfortunately, Ness was about to be impaled on a sharp, well-placed rock below.

"Grab my hand!" MK shouted when he got close enough to Ness. Ness grabbed Meta Knight's hand, just in time. He was only three feet from the sharp rock. Ness was a little heavy for MK, and they both plummeted closer to the rock.

MK spread his wings and glided up, but his right wing got punctured and scraped by the rock. Withstanding the pain, he was able to escape the near death with Ness.

"Thank you!" Ness shouted in the wind. MKI didn't reply. Swooping down once more, Meta Knight went downwards again, and the sharp rock was way past them.

Another rock, however, was in their path. Meta Knight swerved. Suddenly, he was off balance. His right wing was way more injured than he thought. He dropped Ness, so he would be safe, and MK plummeted down the mountain, unable to regain balance.

"Meta Knight!" Ness screamed, seeing MK injured and about to crash land. He tried to move his left leg, but it protested against him. Rubbing it, he realized it was bloody. There was a deep gash down his shin, and he gasped. Falco, at the rear of the party, swooped down, and picked up Ness.

"You okay?" Falco yelled to Ness, because of the strong icy winds.

"No, my leg is cut," Ness shouted back. Falco looked, and gasped.

"That is pretty bad," he gasped. "Fox and I'll fix that up, when we get down the mountain," he said.

Reaching the bottom of the mountain, Falco set Ness down on a flat rock, and motioned Fox to come over. But Fox was tending to someone else. It was Meta Knight. Ness, leaning a little closer to see Meta Knight, saw that MK's wings were battered up, and looked like they were bent at the wrong angle. It appeared that his mask was also dented, and he was unconscious.

"Will Meta Knight be okay?" Ness called to Fox, while Falco tended to his leg.

"I don't know about that," Fox said without looking. DK and Diddy Kong looked over Meta Knight, helping Fox.

DK growled, a little afraid.

"What is it?" Falco asked, hearing DK's growl.

DK pointed above, where a big hulky figure lay waiting.

"Oh no. Shoot…" Fox gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! Please comment if you want to suggest something. See you next time, and hopefully you will have a happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**Gobble gobble!- From the Thanksgiving Turkey**


	8. Disaster

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Disaster<strong>

**Ice Mountain**

"Stay safe everyone. Put Ness and Meta Knight in the bushes over there," Fox commanded, and DK and Diddy Kong helped the two seriously injured smashers into the bushes. MK and Ness watched as the others prepared to fight the big bulky monster.

"Shouldn't we all run away? I don't think we should fight a monster like this," Ness said to MK.

"We've been through worse," Came MK's reply.

"But it's only five smashers against- against one huge monster!" whispered Ness.

"Fox and Falco can fight well. They've had lots of fighting experience, back in their world, Corneria," MK explained. "Luigi has green fireballs he can use. DK and Diddy use teamwork to fight well."

"Oh," Ness thought as he watched the five smashers take a fighting stance. "I hope they'll be all right."

"I hope so too," MK sighed, and spectated the start of the battle.

Falco and Fox shouted a command to attack, and all leaped at once to fight the monster. Luigi shot fireballs, DK punched the monster, Diddy shot peanuts at the monster's head, and Falco and Fox together used their fire charge to charge forward. So far, it was successful, until the monster realized it should actually attack back. Slowly, it shook itself. DK, Fox, and Falco were shaken off, and they landed on the ground with a thump.

Ness winced because he knew that would hurt. At least they weren't impaled by a huge, sharp rock.

The three who had just fallen to the ground immediately rolled back up and proceeded to launch attacks again. This time, they got high enough to land on the head, and they attacked the monster's eyes. Blinded, the monster flailed with no success of hitting the smashers. Donkey Kong released a powerful punch to the head, which made the monster stagger back.

The fighting went on. At some times, it seemed like the monster was winning, shaking off the smashers and nearly stomping them to death. But, the smashers were able to knock the monster back inch by inch to the mountain. Ness realized that the five were slowly trying to push the monster into the ocean nearby. The ocean lay far below from a cliff, partially hidden by the trees and bushes.

"If we get it into the water, it'll explode! Its energy core is either made out of fire or electricity," Falco yelled to the other four.

"How does he know that?" Ness wondered aloud.

"Falco and Fox know that because they are good with technology," MK responded.

The monster stumbled back a foot, near the edge of the cliff. Desperately, the monster tried to punch and kick, shooting short lasers out of its eyes, but the five smashers were highly skilled and able to swiftly dodge the oncoming attacks. Luigi launched fireballs into the monster's mouth when it opened to release a flaming hot fireball.

However, the monster couldn't. Several dozen green fireballs from Luigi flew into the monster's throat, and it screeched with pain as soon as the fireballs scorched it.

"Good one there!" Fox encouraged Luigi. Luigi smiled in return, and kept attacking the monster.

Luigi didn't notice a huge fist coming down towards him, until a looming shadow was above him. Fox and Falco yelled to Luigi to watch out, but it was too late. Luigi jumped, but was smashed down by the rock fist.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Luigi yelled as he fell towards the ground, towards a little grove of trees. With a hard thump, Luigi didn't move.

"Is he okay?" Ness asked MK worriedly.

Meta Knight only shrugged. It looked like he wanted to move, but he was in a lot of pain.

They could only watch as the monster kicked down the trees near the inert Luigi to fully knock him out. The trees groaned as they were pushed down. Luigi's eyes flickered open, and gasped with fear as the trees slowly started to fall. Fox and Falco noticed this, but Falco immediately took action, running to save Luigi.

Ness tried to move as well, but MK stopped him. "You're hurt already. You need to save your energy, and if that wound starts bleeding any more, you're going to be even more injured. Don't move," he ordered. Ness obeyed.

Falco used his flash zoom to transport to Luigi. Luigi, still groaning with pain, couldn't get up. The trees were halfway towards him.

Time seemed to slow down. Ness watched with wide-open eyes as Falco pushed Luigi out of the trees. Falco looked up, and the trees were already on top of him.

"Falco!" Fox shouted, mouth gaping open. He still fought the monster, who seemed to be laughing. Luigi looked up with anger, but looked at the mass of fallen trees.

"I think-a I should-a deal with-a the monster-a first," Luigi thought to himself. "Hold-a on there-a, Falco,"

Staying on the ground, he launched hundreds of fireballs at the monster, which stumbled in shock. It was already swaying on the edge of the cliff, and with a last move from Diddy and DK, it fell into the ocean with a large splash. A few seconds later, a huge "BOOOOMMMMMM!" was heard, and smoke and fire rose up in a huge explosion.

Taking no time to dance in victory, Fox rushed to Falco.

"Falco, Falco, can you hear me?" Fox yelled as he started to remove some trees with the help of the monkey and ape smashers. Slowly, they removed the trees to find Falco lying down on the ground, motionless. Ness and MK ran over as fast as they could, hobbling, to watch the scene.

Falco was cut and scraped in several places, but luckily there didn't seem to be any broken or fractured bones. Fox sighed with relief, but then noticed that Falco had a deep cut in his head and neck that were bleeding badly. Immediately, Fox took out a cloth from his uniform, and wrapped the injured falcon up.

"Let's go, everyone," Fox ordered, and everyone set off to the mini-jet to head back home.

**Smash Mansion, Lucas**

There was no sign for Tabuu. Lucas and his group went off towards a nearby, hot canyon. All there was were hot winds, rocks, and sky. A few land animals had skittered in their path, but that was all. Link and Zelda were nice and looked after the lonely Lucas during the patrol. They were even sitting next to him, waiting for Ness's group to come back again.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Link reassured the worried Ness. "Maybe Falco and Fox wanted to be extra careful."

Zelda pointed into the sky. "Look, Ness and Link," she said. "There's Ness and his group."

The rest of the smashers, who had come back just recently, watched as the mini-jet holding the last seven smashers landed next to three more jets and planes, and two small buses.

Fox looked worried when he came out. Behind him were DK and Diddy Kong, carrying a med-bed with Ness in it. Fox's med-bed had Falco in it, and Luigi had MK in another one. Everyone gasped.

"We need to get these three in the Smash Hospital," Fox spoke, pushing Falco's cart towards the entrance of the little hospital a few blocks away.

"Ness! Are you all right?" Lucas yelled, running over to his best friend. DK slowed down the cart a little, understanding that Lucas just wanted to see Ness.

"I'm all right," Ness smiled. "It's just my leg. It was cut by a rock when I was falling,"

Lucas nodded, apprehensive. "That doesn't look all right," he grimaced at the gashed leg.

"I'll be all right, I promise," Ness said, and DK pushed the cart towards the hospital, where Dr. Mario was waiting. He was supposed to be eliminated from Smash Town Tournament, but since Dr. Mario was a good doctor, he was allowed to stay at the hospital for healing the clients and also visit his friends. Dr. Mario didn't really like fighting anyway, so he was completely happy to heal the injured.

Lucas followed the cart holding Ness in it. Dr. Mario held open the door for the cart, smiling at Lucas. Lucas shyly waved hello, and walked in.

In the hospital, there were forty beds, all white and clean. A neat desk was at the front, with many file cabinets in the back. The SH seemed to be cleaner and neater than Lucas had seen.

"Welcome-a to-a the-a Smasha-a Hospital," Dr. Mario welcomed. Walking forward, he put Falco in the nearest bed with a health support. Lucas realized the other four beds that were close by were designed for the seriously injured.

"What-a happened-a to-a a Falco?" the doctor asked.

"He was smashed by some trees by an enemy," Fox said, glancing at his fallen friend.

"Oh. I-a will-a treat-a to him-a as soon-a as possible," Dr. Mario responded, and put MK and Ness on the beds that had no health support machine near it. "These-a two aren't-a as-a injured-a as-a Falco," he explained when he saw Ness's confused look on his face.

Dr. Mario went over to Falco and checked his heartbeat. A concerned look spread over his face. "I'm-a not-a sure if-a Falco will-a be alright-a any time-a sooner-a," he told Fox.

"Oh. That means he can't do any brawling for several days?" Fox asked.

"Not-a days, but-a several weeks-a," Dr. Mario corrected, and then settled on checking on Ness's leg and Meta Knight's wings. Dr. Mario then went away to get some medical supplies. DK and Diddy left soon afterwards, leaving Luigi, Fox, Lucas, and the injured alone in the blank hospital.

"Falco-a saved-a my life-a," Luigi murmured. "Tell-a Falco-a that-a I-a thank-a him," he told Fox, and left. Luigi said he had some important errands to do with Mario.

Fox sat down next to Falco, while Lucas went over to Ness. Dr. Mario came out a few minutes later, accompanied by some med-bots. They all held medical supplies.

"Okay-a, you-a guys-a," Dr. Mario said when he came over. "My-a bots-a and-a I are-a going-a to-a fix-a them-a up," he told them, and motioned for the fox and boy to leave.

"You-a two can-a come-a a back-a in… in-a two-a hours-a," he added, and the two left. The bots and Mario went to work. Fox and Lucas went their separate ways to their own house rooms.

Arriving home, Lucas sat on his bed with a sigh. Sitting down for a few minutes, he thought of Ness and hoped he was all right.

A phone ring startled him, and he jerked up, nearly hitting the top of the bunk. Grabbing the phone, he clicked the on button.

"Hi, is this Lucas?" Two voices asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lucas asked.

"It's the Ice Climbers. Want to go to the tree house?" they asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Lucas responded. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Lucas got ready, and pulled on his blue sneakers. "See ya," he said and turned off the phone. Walking out, he met the Ice Climbers in their everyday ice suits.

"Hi Nana and Popo," Lucas greeted, and matched his pace with the twins. "Why do you always wear that ice suit? It's really warm outside today."

"Oh, because it's our uniform that we wear every day. Without our coats and hammer, no one would really know us," Nana told Lucas.

"That's why…" Lucas said to himself as the three entered the woods.

Panting and footsteps on the sidewalk were heard behind them. Turning around, they saw Toon Link run up to them.

"Wait up!" he yelled, then slowed down right next to them. When he walked up, he greeted each one with a smile. Walking along with them, he told them the good news.

"WE can go to the Smash Plaza all by ourselves!" Toon Link said excitedly. "Well, except that Link and Zelda will look after us. That's the only exception.

Pausing for a second, he went on. "I was planning that we could all buy something for Ness," he planned. Pikachu and Kirby were willing to donate some money to buy gifts. Jigglypuff also said she'd want to buy something for Falco."

"That's a great idea!" Popo responded. "I can't wait to buy something that would make them feel better!"

The whole meeting was about which presents to buy. There was some dispute over what should be bought for Falco and Meta Knight. The group decided to buy a stuffed animal- a dog, and some candy for Ness.

"We should buy a stuffed animal for Falco!" Jigglypuff piped up.

"Are you kidding me? That is the worst idea I have ever heard of," Pikachu muttered.

"It's a good idea! 80% of the Pokémon in Kanto want a stuffed animal to sleep with," the pink Pokémon defended.

"Well, that's for Pokémon, smartie," Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Not for Cornerians."

"Oh," Jigglypuff sighed. "Well…"

"We could by a model aircraft ship!" Toon Link suggested. "Wouldn't that be good?"

"Yeah! Great idea!" Nana nodded in agreement.

So far, the list said:

_Ness: Candy and stuffed animal dog_

_Falco: Model aircraft_

_MK:_

"So, what should we buy for Meta Knight?" Kirby wondered out loud. "Maybe some strawberry shortcake or something."

"Not again," Popo sighed. "Maybe we could buy him a… a Halberd pillow!"

"Not bad… But I don't think that there is a Halberd pillow. Do you guys think that we should buy some food as well for him?"

"Yeah. How about some cookies?" Kirby asked.

"Okay," Nana replied and wrote it down on the white board. The board finally said:

_Ness: Candy and stuffed animal dog_

_Falco: Model aircraft_

_MK: Halberd pillow (?) and some cookies_

"We're all set now! Let's go!" Toon Link finished, opening the door. "Let's buy them something good!"

Everyone then went off to the Smash Plaza to buy some things with Link and Zelda.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: That is Chapter 8 for you!<strong>

**Please, if you like this story, share it! I'd like many people to read this fanfic!**


	9. After the Search

**Author's Notes: Thank you if you shared my fanfic with other people. I really appreciate it! So go on and read on! There is much more to come...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong> After the search

**Link, Zelda, and the kid smashers at Smash Plaza**

"Where should we go first? Smash Pillow Maker or Yummy Bakery?" Nana asked, gazing at the lit up neon store signs. "We could also go to the CoolToys Store."

"I'd say we should go to the Smash Pillow Maker first," Zelda answered. "The fresher the cookies, the better,"

With this, the kids went towards the Smash Pillow Maker store, followed by the two Hylians. Popo opened the door, with the help of Lucas, and the kids all gasped with amazement. They oohed and aahed, making the two adults chuckle in amusement.

"Hello, how may I help you, Smashers?" a lady at the counter asked.

"The kids here really want to make a pillow for their friend," Link said. "They want to make a... what was it?"

"A Halberd shaped pillow," the kids answered in unison. The adults laughed at this, and the kids smiled.

"Okay, well, just go over to that station over there. You can make your own pillow there," the lady at the counter smiled and directed the group of smashers towards a little machine a the corner.

Thanking the lady, the smashers went to the station. A banner above said,"

_Make Your Own Pillow Station_

"That's a creative name there," Pikachu remarked.

Another lady at the station stood up from sorting out fabrics and cottons.

"Hello smashers!" the lady greeted, and the kids crowded around the pillow maker station. "You kids look _very_ excited about this. What would you like to make?"

"A pillow in the shape of Meta Knight's Halberd," Nana answered, being the most specific and polite of the group.

"Can you draw a picture of one for me? I've never really seen the Halberd up close, so I really don't know what it looks like," the lady said.

"Okay," Nana said. The other kids let Nana do the drawing. She was the best artist of the group. Toon Link helped color the picture, also a good artist as well. A few minutes later, a detailed picture of the Halberd emerged on the paper. the adults had to admit that the picture was fantastic.

"Wow," the others said, while Nana and Toon Link smiled.

"That'll make a really good pillow," the lady took the paper. Putting it in a scanner, she got a white cloth that looked very fluffy and soft.

Putting the fabric into a little compartment, she pressed a button that turned it on. A faint flash blinked in the scanner, and the fabric in the transparent compartment started to get cut and colored. The kid smashers gazed at the compartment. Gradually, the fabric became cut in the same angles from the picture Toon Link and Nana drew. The cuts and coloring were precise.

After three minutes, the attendant took the fabric out, letting the fabric dry a little for one minute.

The lady then took the pillow case and put it into a Cotton Machine, where the machine quickly packed in cotton in a little opening in the pillow case. A little needle and black thread sealed the hole, and some magic was enforced to make sure the pillow would not burst or tear.

"There you go!" the lady took the finished pillow from the Cotton Machine and handed it to the kids, who each looked and felt it.

The pillow was bagged and the smashers then proceeded to walk to the counter, where it was purchased.

"That'll be $5.99," the cashier said, and Zelda and Link completed the transaction. "Have a good evening!" the cashier waved goodbye, and the kids skipped out to go to the CoolToys Store.

Arriving at the CoolToys Store, the doors automatically opened for the waiting smashers. In the store, all sorts of toys were displayed. The smashers all looked with amazement at all of the toys. These stores were ten times more amazing than the average store.

Lucas, Nana, Popo, Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Toon Link looked around at the toys, but eventually looked for a model aircraft for Falco. There were many aircraft toys in the 'aircraft' aisle. There were many simple ones for little kids, and the kids ignored those. They went to the more detailed ones. There were several available, and the kids had a hard time deciding about which aircraft they should buy.

"We should buy this one," Pikachu pointed out. "It has all sorts of cool gadgets on it!"

"Nah, we should buy this one. It's much more detailed."

"Yeah."

"We should buy this one!"

"What about Pikachu's one? That one's awesome!"

"No it is!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No!"

"Yes, we should buy ours!"

"SHUT UP!" Nana and Popo shouted, who decided not to participate in the argument. Pikachu and Kirby, who had been arguing the most, took a little while to calm down.

"What do you think, Zelda and Link?" Toon Link asked the adults after they all quieted down. Zelda and Link looked at the three narrowed-down choices, and thought for a while. The younger smashers looked at them, waiting for a choice.

"I'd say that one, Kirby's choice," Link answered first. "It just looks more cool to me."

"I'd say... Lucas's. It's neat and shiny."

"Ugghh..." Pikachu muttered, knowing he had lost the argument. He begrudgingly put away his choice. Link and Zelda pondered over the two choices, talking to each other.

"Let's buy Lucas's. It actually looks just like Falco's arwing," Link eventually decided, and Zelda nodded. Kirby nodded, and seemed to not sulk over it. "Any choice doesn't matter," he said. "As long as it's a good one, it'll be good for Falco."

Next, the group moved to the back of the store, where the stuffed animals were. The kids decided on buying a dog stuffed animal.

They picked up various dogs of all different shapes and sizes, discussing. They thankfully didn't make a huge commotion in the store again, and Zelda and Link seemed to sigh in relief about that.

"This looks just like Boney!" Lucas yelped, picking up an orange-and-white dog. The others turned to look.

The stuffed animal dog intended to look like Boney. Holding the stuffed animal, Lucas told the others about his beloved dog. He himself seemed to look a bit upset.

"I miss him," Lucas whispered, hugging the dog tight. The others felt sympathy for him.

"I wish I had a dog as well," Popo said. "The only dogs we got were sleigh dogs, meant to pull stuff over the ice in sleds. They weren't actually ours, though. We borrowed them." Nana nodded as well.

"Perhaps we can buy that stuffed animal dog for you," Zelda cut in. "You really miss Boney, so it will cheer you up."

"Yeah!" Toon Link agreed.

"Really!" Lucas's eyes brightened. "That's so cool! Thanks guys,"

After more searching, the group decided to buy another dog that looked just like Boney. The only difference about the two stuffed animals was that the other Boney was black and brown.

At the checkout, the smashers purchased the toys. The price was $10.50, and the smashers were out on their way again to the Yummy Bakery.

Lucas felt a shiver and shake in his pocket. He remembered just then that before he left, Rope Snake had slithered into his pocket. Rope Snake, awake, climbed up Lucas's arm and yawned.

"SNNNAKKKEEEE! AIIEEEEEE!" Nana screamed, seeing Rope Snake. She was extremely scared of them, because she was bit by a snake one day in Smash Town when going to the tree house. Everyone leaped back in surprise. The Hylians cringed, wincing.

Nana blushed and murmured apology, when she saw that Lucas was holding and stroking the snake.

"This is Rope Snake," Lucas explained. "He isn't any ordinary Snake. He can talk, and he won't bite unless there's danger."

"Hi," Rope Snake greeted, leaning towards all of the smashers. When it looked at Nana, Nana shied away a little, but managed to resist the impulse of either screaming at the snake again, hitting it, or running away.

"Who are these people? Where are we?" Rope Snake asked, going back to Lucas.

Lucas introduced the smashers one by one.

"We are in Smash Plaza right now," he finished, while Rope Snake drank in all of the information. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you all," Rope Snake bobbed up and down.

"Rope Snake, I thought you never slept so long! How come you slept for nearly a week?" Lucas asked, realizing this.

"Ah, well," Rope Snake began, "You were moving a lot, and I was afraid that if I popped out, I might fall out and you would forget me, so I just slept and conserved energy."

Lucas nodded. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah! Of course! I hadn't eaten for _days_!"

"Here," Lucas gave some of his bread and ham to Rope Snake. Rope Snake also gratefully took some crackers and candy from several hands to satisfy his waiting stomach.

"Ah," Rope Snake finished and curled himself around Lucas's arm. He seemed to doze off, because after that, he didn't talk anymore. Lucas gently remove Rope Snake from his arm and slide him into his pocket, so no one else would see Rope Snake and get scared.

The group went to the Yummy Bakery at last. They decided on buying sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies for Meta Knight, and some fruit and chocolate candies for Ness. This made the kids themselves very hungry, so Zelda and Link promised to treat them a 'big feast' at home.

The smashers all walked back to their green car, with bags of toys, pillows and stuffed animals, and treats in their hands.

A shining puddle caught Kirby's eyes. Stopping, Toon Link ran into him and fell near the puddle.

"Why did you stop? I could have ran into that oil puddle!" Toon Link said, a little irritated.

Kirby apologized. "That doesn't look like an oil puddle," he said to the smashers, looking at Kirby and Toon Link.

"What does it look like then?" Link asked, squinting at the puddle. It was hard to determine what was it because it was dark. Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu were the only ones who could notice it because they were shorter.

"I don't know. It looks evil... and terrible," Kirby thought he saw some swirly pieces of something in the puddle. Seeing a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the puddle, Kirby shrieked and leapt back.

However, no one apparently saw what Kirby saw. "Must be your imagination," Popo said to Kirby.

"It wasn't! I think I saw..." Kirby trailed off, having forgotten what the swirly rainbow pieces could have been. "It's probably my imagination. Sorry,"

The others just forgot about it, and all went on to their green car, ready to go home to have even more fun for the rest of the night.

All except Kirby, who knew what he just saw was real. _Why was I the only one who saw it? Why? _Kirby pondered, deep in thought.

What the others thought was an oil puddle was definitely not an oil puddle at all.

It was something completely different, something that would wreak havoc. Something bad would happen, Kirby knew.

_The evilness was going to get worse._


	10. Everything is Far from Normal

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the late chapter. Recently, I've written another fanfic, which seems to be more popular for the moment. Well, here is your new chapter to read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Everything is far from normal... <strong>

**The kids and Link and Zelda at the Smash Hospital**

"Oh, thank you!" Ness grinned at the almost-Boney stuffed animal and candies. "Thanks _so _much!"

He hugged the brown dog with all his might.

Next, they gave Meta Knight the Halberd Pillow and cookies.

"Wow... thanks! A Halberd pillow? That's awesome. Thanks, kids. I also love the cookies," Meta Knight gazed at his two gifts.

"You're welcome!" the kids replied in unison. Lastly, they went to Falco.

Falco was sleeping.

"Don't wake him," Link warned the kids.

"What're we gonna do?" Lucas looked up at Link.

"Just give him a note and put the gifts on the table next to him," Zelda answered. Nana, with a post-it and pencil, wrote down the note. Being an overachiever, she drew all of the kids, Link and Zelda on an additional post-it. The smashers drawn on the post-it were all smiling nicely.

Nana put her note on the table, and Popo put the toys right next to it.

"Come on home with us," Zelda smiled. "We're going to make some dinner. Want some?"

"Sure!"

Back at Zelda's and Link's house, the kids played video games and cards, while Link and Zelda cooked up a delicious meal.

Kirby didn't feel well, ever since he saw the glowing eyes in the puddle. _What is up with me? _He wondered, and tried to hid his nervousness and sick feeling in himself. Thankfully, since the others were having so much fun, they didn't notice Kirby acting unusually.

"Dinner's ready!" Zelda called. The kid smashers all stopped playing. They walked to the table (they didn't run because it would knock over some of the furniture), after washing their hands.

Soup, yellow rice, and vegetables sat on the table. They were accompanied by a freshly cooked chicken as well. All of the just-cooked food created an irresistible smell that made them all impatient to eat.

"Okay, now we eat!" Everyone dug into their food. The food tasted as good as it looked, and everyone filled themselves with the savory chicken and yummy veggies and food. All except for Kirby, who just inhaled some chicken. He excused himself from the table after ten minutes.

"Are you okay? You usually eat a lot!" Nana immediately asked in concern.

"No..." Kirby felt sick. He felt fatigued, tired, and weak. His feet almost gave way, and he almost fell. Kirby staggered a little.

"There's something wrong..."

"Kirby? Kirby? Are...you...okay..."

Spots flickered in Kirby's vision as all faded into darkness.

**At the Smash Hospital again**

"I can't detect the sickness. This is unusual. Hmm..." Dr. Mario bent over the unconscious Kirby.

"What in the world went on then?" Dr. Mario asked the remaining smashers that were with Kirby ten minutes ago.

"Well, we went to the Smash Plaza and bought stuff, then-"

"Wait! Didn't Kirby swallow that cotton?" Toon Link blurted out. "We were at that pillow store, and he swallowed the cotton, thinking it was ice cream."

"That might explain it," Dr. Mario took in the information. "Tell me, was this just an ordinary store, or a magic one? This can tell almost everything."

It was a magic store. It makes cotton and a pillow magically," Nana said. "We made one for Meta Knight."

"You gave a magic pillow to Meta Knight... wait! Take it back then! He might get sick!"

"He's already sick..." Pikachu murmured, looking at Meta Knight, who just fainted. Taking a bag, Pikachu bagged it, without touching it, and tied it up.

"Uh oh!" Dr. Mario said hurriedly. "Who else touched that pillow?"

"All of us..." the kids, Link and Zelda answered slowly. "But we weren't affected. Maybe that was because we only touched it for less than a minute."

Dr. Mario sounded a little relieved. "Just stay here in case... what if something happens?"

"Okay," they agreed. Dr. Mario then went to tend Meta Knight and Kirby, taking blood and magic tests to see if there was any bad substance or anything in their blood, which could have been caused by the pillow.

"We also saw a regular old oil puddle. Kirby probably wasn't feeling well. He seemed to think that oil puddle was an evil puddle, with part of Tabuu's wing, and glowing yellow eyes in it," Lucas suddenly said. "I read his mind, and I saw it all."

"Either he was hallucinating, or it was real." He added.

Dr. Mario nodded. After a few minutes, he held his magic and blood samples. He was frowning.

"The blood appears to be... poisoned, and there is some evil magic in their blood as well," Dr. Mario informed the anxious smashers. "I need to test you guys as well."

He beckoned them to the blood and magic station, were he immediately performed a series of tests on the smashers.

Dr. Mario was worried from all of it. Pretty soon, the smashers got worried as well.

"Well, Link and Zelda," Dr. Mario said. "There's nothing wrong with you two. I've still got to test the kids."

Link and Zelda stood at the counter at the front, watching on the kids in case they needed help.

"Nana and Popo, you're all right..."

"Jigglypuff, you too..."

"Toon Link, you're good..."

"Lucas, Pikachu, there seems to something wrong." Dr. Mario stopped, examining the samples.

"Oh no! Now Lucas and Pika can't play with us!" Nana frowned.

"Well, not yet." The doctor told an upset Nana. "I'll have to perform more tests on Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Lucas. You guys are better off in staying upstairs in the temporary rooms, just in case. This is all not right. I don't know this 'sickness'."

The smashers decided to stay there for the night, worrying about Lucas, Pikachu, and the other ill ones.

**The next day**

Master Hand wasn't at the announcement today, which was unusual. He always would be there. In fact, he was the one who did all of the announcements.

Since MH wasn't at the announcement, Dr. Mario took over. He knew most of this magic illness.

"Smashers. Today, I have an important announcement."

Everyone nodded apprehensively, noticing the announcer's concerned face.

"There has been some magic illness I could not identify. Lucas, Pikachu, Kirby, and Meta Knight so far have caught it. I do not know where it really came from, but the other kids, Link and Zelda informed me that it came from a magic pillow store. This is something serious. It may have to do with Tabuu-"

The smashers gasped. Dr. Mario waited for the smashers to cease their whisperings and gasps.

"-or it may not. Even so, it has to do with Dark Magic, something which I haven't seen in...years."

Sonic interrupted. "What will we do? How are we going to cure the illness?"

"I don't know. All I hope is that they will cure by themselves, which is unlikely. I will have to perform more experiments."

Sonic nodded, and Dr. Mario went on. "I advise you all not to go near anything suspicious, which by what I mean is don't go near anything magic you _don't _know. Okay? Understood?"

"Yes," the audience answered.

"I repeat- please don't go near any dark magic places. You might get ill too, and with too many ill, it will be inevitable that something bad will happen to us and Smash Town."

Everyone looked really worried now. Dr. Mario stepped off the small podium, and the crowd dispersed.

"This must be terrible..." Samus told Zelda, who stood thinking.

"Yes, it is," Zelda answered, deep in thought. "This must have to do with Tabuu. He might have put evil into the Plaza, which is why they could run on magic."

"I hope it will be okay soon," Samus paced around the Smash Fountain.

"It's far from okay, and I don't know when it will get better..." Zelda walked away, waving once to Samus.

With nothing to do, Samus walked to the edge of Smash Town. A path to the right of her led to a field full of tall grass and flowers. _A nice walk would be good for me_, Samus took the path and walked up.

A mystical blue shape lingered behind her, ready to pounce.

**Smash battling time!**

Since Master Hand still wasn't there to assist the smashers, Crazy Hand took MH's part over.

"Two, One, Three!"

The Smashers on the battlefield didn't move.

"It's 'three, two, one, GO!" Lucario growled.

"Sorry," CH apologized. "Three, two, one, GO!"

Lucario, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, and Fox instantly leapt for each other. Lucario's aura powered up, Captain Falcon readied up a Falcon Punch, and Toon Link prepared to do his spin attack. Since all of the smashers were close together, Toon Link's spin attack hit the other three first, sending them to stagger backwards. Captain Falcon immediately retaliated, firing up a punch and kick on the little Hylian. Toon Link flew backwards from the impact.

Fox shot his blaster to try to stop the others from coming closer to him, but unfortunately his blaster doesn't make opponents flinch upon the shot. Lucario advanced onwards, evading each shot with graceful ability.

It was too bad for Fox. With a full-charged blast of aura power, Fox wasn't KO'd, but now his damage percentage was high. Fox flew back, past the edge of the platform. Falling, he quickly told himself to use his FireFox move, which would blast him up to the platform.

"Fire!" He shouted, and the fire around him blasted him up. Lucario, who was waiting for Fox on the ledge was burned from the recovery move.

"Heh," Fox smirked, but didn't let his small victory slow him down. He shot his blaster at Lucario, and grabbed him. Throwing him upwards, he shot his blaster once again, and two of the three shots connected. Lucario flew up.

Fox leaped up at the vulnerable Pokémon, but Lucario was ready for it. Lucario kicked Fox straight in the face. It hit his nose right-on.

"Ufff!" Fox grunted. His nose stung, but it faded away. Lucario, up on one of the ledges of the Battle Field, charged his aura yet again.

Fox had an idea. He would sneak behind Lucario and smash him with his powerful finishing move. It wouldn't work as well, because Lucario was a psychic. _Oh well, it's worth a try_. He stalked towards Lucario, quietly. Lucario didn't notice. Creeping up a bit more, Lucario started to turn-

But Fox used his Front Smash and KO'd Lucario. Doing a short taunt, he moved on, while Lucario was brought back. He was on his last life (this was a two-life battle).

Meanwhile, Toon Link and Captain Falcon were battling intensely against each other. Toon Link hacked with his sword, while Captain Falcon used his punches and kicks.

A rainbow-ish flash blinded the smashers for a second. They knew that it was the Smash Ball. It would get them their final smash powers- if they were the one to break it.

Toon Link dashed off, with a Captain Falcon following close behind. Because of this, Toon Link threw a bomb behind him, and it hit Capt. Falcon. Capt. Falcon was sent flying back, and Toon Link sped up.

Lucario hit the Smash Ball with his aura. Toon Link was also hit away by Fox's punch. Nevertheless, Toon Link shot his boomerang at full power and threw his bombs at it. One of the bombs hit Lucario, and the boomerang hit Fox and the Smash Ball. The bomb unfortunately missed his opponents and the Smash Ball.

Lucario recovered from TL's hit, and punched the ball, sending it straight at Toon Link. A swipe of his sword broke the Smash Ball.

"Ha ha!" TL shouted in glee as he activated his smash power. Captain Falcon was the unfortunate victim. Lucario, being close enough to Capt. Falcon during the time, was partially caught in it. Fox just stayed away from it all.

Lucario was being bounced around in the glowing Triforce. Toon Link hit the two victims with all the might he had.

With a shout, he launched his final move of the final smash. Captain Falcon was KO'd.

"Yayyyy!" Toon Link taunted.

Fox took advantage of TL and kicked him in the back.

"Whhhoooaa!" Toon Link shouted in surprise. Fox smirked once again. TL immediately used his Meteor Smash and hit Lucario. Lucario growled threateningly and used his fully charged aura to hit the green boy. Since TL was in high damage percentages, TL lost his first life.

Lucario charged towards Fox again. Fox was still vengeful at Lucario, and sidestepped. Lucario flew over the edge of the platform and fell. In instinct, the blue Pokémon used his jump/boost (whatever you want to call it) move and recovered. Fox powered up his down smash, and Lucario was eliminated out of the game.

_Too bad, Lucario. Better luck next time_, Fox thought. Then, he went to join the battle of TL vs. CF (Captain Falcon). Fox whapped his big tail, which was a useful weapon, and hit CF. Toon Link swiped at Fox's tail, and Fox yelped with pain.

"Falcon PUNCH!" CF screamed out, and Fox was temporary knocked into oblivion. He lost his first life.

The rivalry between TL and CF remained. Both of them, being good defenders and attackers, had only scored some hits on each other. Both were 20% damaged.

"You! Will! Die!" CF yelled, as he punched Toon Link in the face.

"You! Will! To!" Toon Link shouted back, throwing ten bombs at once. Five hit CF, while two hit TL himself. Three hit a nearby box, sending a Smash Ball flying out.

"Wow! You're going to lose!" Toon Link shouted.

"Loser!" CF shrieked loudly, making TL wince a little. CF used this to knock the little boy away. He broke the Smash Ball, since it was very damaged in the beginning. The three bombs had mostly damaged it.

"Loser, loser, come close now!" CF taunted. Toon Link, having battled with CF many times, knew not to go close.

However, CF ran towards the little boy, who tripped over a wind-up bomb. It was flashing red and black.

CF activated his final smash-

The bomb exploded-

And the final smash took effect just a split second before the bomb hit the two.

Toon Link was thrown onto a race track.

Roaring of cars became louder and louder, until-

CRASH! The cars hit Toon Link at full speed, sending Toon Link outside of the Smash Boundaries.

Captain Falcon had won. Or did he?

He was transported to another battle scene.

"Sudden Death. GO!" Crazy yelled.

"What?" CF shouted. "I won!"

No one replied. Toon Link was no where to be seen. Bombs started to fall, and CF sidestepped to avoid them. He eventually saw TL dodging bombs as well. CF ran to TL, and almost hit him. TL did the same, but the hit didn't connect either.

"Idiot! Die!"

"We can't die, Captain Falcon."

"Right. But anyways, you lose." CF made a shield, and a bomb bounced off of it. TL didn't notice, and was the one who lost the match.

**After the match**

As soon as Capt. Falcon was transported back to the Smash Room (for preparing battles), he knew something was wrong.

Why did he still feel a lot of pain? Normally, once Smashers finished battling, they were healed of most of their wounds. Captain Falcon felt like he still had all of those bruises and scrapes from the intense match.

He then looked at his arm. There were some scratches on it, mostly caused by Toon Link. _That would have been healed. Why is it not?_

Toon Link, Lucario, and fox all seemed to be worried over at. Zelda was busy healing the wounds.

"...don't know what happened...magic...what?"

"...something bad...dark magic or the magic Master Hand is wearing off..."

"By the way, where is Master Hand?"

"Don't know, he's been out for quite a while."

"That never happens..."

Captain Falcon sat down. The other three seemed to be in the same state as he. Zelda eventually cam over, with Dr. Mario.

"Oh my, you're injured too!" Dr. Mario tended to Capt. Falcon's injuries.

"Master Hand's magic is going awry or something like that." Zelda frowned. "What in the world of Hyrule is happening?"

"I've no idea..." Link trailed off.

"I guess we shouldn't do matches. We could get hurt worse than this. Maybe we can just do practice matches," Master Hand cut in, frowning at the mess. Something about him seemed _odd _to the Smashers.

"Where were you? You were gone for a long while!" Zelda asked.

"Well... I heard of the dark magic and stuff coming far to the East. I went to go see."

"Why didn't you go and ask us to see?"

"It would be too dangerous for you."

"Nothing's too dangerous for us if we Smashers work together," Link said confidently. The others in the room nodded.

"Yeah... Is everything okay, Master Hand?" Marth questioned.

"Ah yes, yes. I am. Certainly." MH immediately put in. Lucario frowned, seeing that something was wrong. He growled a bit, but MH didn't seem to hear.

MH left after that. Lucario, after waiting a bit, started to speak.

"He's lying. There's something wrong with this."

"I got that feeling as well," Zelda added on. "We all need to find out. We should-"

"spy on Master Hand!" Ike piped up.

"Alrighty then. Let's make a plan," Marth encouraged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Did you enjoy it? Please review, comment, like, follow, etc. with my fanfic if you really enjoy it! See you later!<strong>


	11. This is Getting Serious!

**Sorry for the long wait! I finally can write chapters frequently. With that said, please enjoy! Review!**

* * *

><p>"We've called off all matches," Dr. Mario said reluctantly to all of the smashers. This was the day right after the match of Captain Falcon, Fox, Lucario, and Toon Link. Their injuries were treated.<p>

Most of the smashers who were not there to witness the incident were shocked. Some started arguing, while others sat in thought.

"For those of you who hadn't witnessed the incident, it was that when the combatants finished their match, they had injuries. Normally, the magic would have healed those injuries after the match, but somehow it hasn't worked."

The smashers who weren't notified of the incident nodded in understanding.

"We are doing this for our own safety."

* * *

><p>Later on, at lunch, Sonic and Snake were eating hamburgers.<p>

"I wonder what's going on," Sonic wondered. "This 'dark magic' and 'Tabuu'..."

"Me too," Snake admitted. "Something evil is happening."

At other tables, Smashers didn't talk much. The main thing they talked about was about that evil coming back.

"Could it be true? Tabuu is coming back?"

"I'd doubt it. It's hard to believe."

"Yeah, but after all, he was never killed. He only was sent to an unknown realm."

"After all of that trouble passed, we thought we were _finally _in peace!"

The two finished up their lunch.

"I'm investigating," Snake suddenly decided.

"Why? It's dangerous!" Sonic replied in alarm. "What if something happens to you?"

Snake sighed. "Well, if nobody's gonna find out, I'm going to. Somebody has to."

"I'll go along too," Sonic told Snake. Snake nodded.

"Alright, then. We have to be careful."

The two walked out of the Smash Mansion, and looked around.

After thirty minutes of finding nothing suspicious, Snake turned to Sonic. "There's nothing. We should head back."

Sonic, upon hearing something, interrupted. "Wait! I hear something."

There was a sound of rustling bushes. Sonic and Snake quietly crept up to see what was making the noise.

There was some dim light through the leaves as Snake peeked through.

_He looks familiar,_ Snake nearly gasped out loud as he saw the blue butterfly man who was their greatest enemy.

The blue man, upon realizing he was being watched, turned slowly. He saw Snake and Sonic through the leaves.

"So we meet again... This time you and your friends will not survive!"

* * *

><p>"Has anybody seen Snake or Sonic?" Pit asked. "I haven't seen them in an hour."<p>

Peach was close-by. Realizing she had not seen Sonic on the racetrack, racing against Captain Falcon in his race car (as they did every day), or Snake by the TV (watching a movie that almost always involved violence), she replied.

"I haven't. Something's strange."

Captain Falcon came in. "Sonic didn't meet me as usual to race in the race track! Where is he? Has he forgot?"

"No, he probably hasn't. We haven't seen Snake or Sonic lately."

Captain Falcon looked concerned. "We should look for him then."

"First things first, we've got to report this."

"To who?" Pit asked, facing Peach.

"Dr. Mario and Mario. Master Hand isn't here for some reason, so they will handle this along with us smashers," Peach replied.

"Alright," Pit agreed, and the trio went to find Mario and Dr. Mario.

* * *

><p>"Ah-ha," Dr. Mario finally announced. "This could possibly treat the illness, but it's only one dosage. It will take a while to make another dosage... Who should I give it to?"<p>

Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Lucas were all awake, still feeling ill.

"Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Lucas..." Dr. Mario told them. "I have found a possible cure, but I only have one dosage. Can you guys find an agreement on who gets it? It will take some while to make another potion."

"I should!" Kirby said immediately.

"No, I should!" Pikachu retorted.

"Wait!" Meta Knight cut in. "There's only one dosage, so we should give it to the Smasher who will be able to be most useful in tracking down this evil. We all have our advantages of fighting, so we need to decide on that."

"You're right..." Pikachu admitted.

"Okay, well Meta Knight, you're an experienced fighter, and you can fly for short distances." Lucas pointed out.

"Lucas, you have PSI powers..."

"Pikachu is very quick and has electric powers. He can spy to find out info we might not be able to get..."

"Kirby can float and can store items in his stomach..."

Meta Knight thought for a while. "I'd say Pikachu should get the dosage. After all, by being quick and having electrical powers, he may be the most useful."

"I'd agree too," Lucas went on MK's side.

Kirby nodded in understanding.

"Alright, then," Dr. Mario announced. "The medicine might work. I don't guarantee that it will. Hopefully it does."

Pikachu recieved the medicine.

After that, Dr. Mario went upstairs to where the other Smashers were (Link, Zelda, and the other kid smashers).

Looking around, he saw that none of the smashers had the sickness.

"It looks like you all aren't sick, which is good," Dr. Mario smiled in relief.

* * *

><p>"Mario!" Pit ran over to the red plumber, who was talking to his brother, Luigi.<p>

Mario turned around. "What is it?"

"Snake and Sonic... They seemed to have disappeared."

"We're going to have to stay in the mansion for now. If we all look for those two, we might disappear too."

"But-" Peach started to object.

"It's for our safety as we find out what is really happening. For now, Snake and Sonic have to wait."

Peach huffed. "Fine."

"I understand." Pit nodded, so CF, Peach, and Pit left.

Peach went to her room, which was all pink.

"I hope nothing else happens," she murmured, though she doubted it. If they didn't find out about this trouble soon, all of the smashers would be doomed. "Whatever is happening because of Tabuu, this is getting serious!"

"I wonder if Master Hand has something to do with this, really," she told herself. It seemed to be true, as Master Hand was always in the Smash Mansion. But in these days, he was not always in the Mansion.

_It must be. Master Hand must be plotting something, if he's not here. What if he is evil?_

* * *

><p>In some dark realm far away, the blue winged man stood at his new collection- Smash figurine statues.<p>

"I already have two of them. If this progress continues, all of the Smashers will be gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was probably a short chapter, but hopefully it's okay. Please review, and I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter, which is coming soon!<strong>


	12. The Quest Begins

**AN: Hello and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Back in the tree house...<p>

"Well, it looks like tournaments are cancelled, which means-"

"No one will be eliminated from the Smash Community!" Popo finished Nana's remark.

The others cheered, upon realizing this.

Toon Link and Jigglypuff were enjoying yet another juice drink. "I do hope that Lucas and Pikachu will be okay... What if that sickness kills them?"

As if on cue, the door of the tree house swings open.

* * *

><p>"Alright, where are the kids?" Mario asks, as everyone else is gathered at the center of the community. This place was the same place as where the new smashers were introduced.<p>

Some of the Smashers shook their heads. "Well, I don't know," R.O.B. responded.

"They're most likely in the tree house," Charizard grumbled, remembering the kid's secret hideout. He had never seen that place himself, but the other smashers have heard some details about it. Nobody knew what went on in there.

"Well, let's begin without them. We must talk now before Tabuu comes back. I have requested new smashers to come and help us find Tabuu. Something tells me that he is up to even more evil that we might not be able to handle. Besides, some of us are sick or injured, and therefore we're not in shape of confronting our enemy."

"Who are these new smashers?"

"We have quite a lot. There's gonna be Megaman, Villager, Shulk, the two Robins', Lucina, Little Mac, Pac Man, Greninja, Mewtwo, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina-"

Some of the smashers were quite surprised.

"Rosalina? But she forgot her memory!" Luigi was confused.

"Well, she was willing to help our anyway," Mario informed and went on.

"Bowser Jr., Dark Pit, Palutena, Mii Fighter, Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, Duck Hunt, Roy, and Ryu. I've asked as many people as I could, as anything could go wrong with our fight against Tabuu. So far he has kidnapped two of us and we were unable to fight back."

Pit, upon hearing that Palutena and Dark Pit are coming, cheers a little, knowing that he won't be the only smasher here from Skyworld anymore. Others react similar to Pit from hearing that some new smashers they know will be coming to join the Smash Community.

"Mewtwo? Wow! A legendary! And also a new starter Pokemon from what I've heard. Greninja is from the Kalos region," Red exclaims, informing the audience just in case they didn't know that. The other Pokemon here, well only Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard nod, a little excited to see two more Pokemon.

Mario cuts through the excited or grumpy smashers. "Well, they're coming in about a couple of days. Hopefully Tabuu won't try to stop them or know about this. Otherwise, the new smashers will be sent back. Which is what we don't want."

The announcement was over, so the smashers quickly went back to their houses, knowing that if Tabuu saw any hints of a meeting, he would become suspicious.

"Can't wait for Rosalina to come back," Mario said happily to Luigi. "But I know she won't have any memory of anything regarding Smash."

"Yeah, and I'm _kind of_ glad of seeing Bowser Jr. After all, he's here to help, but I can't stand him. He's been against us for a while." Peach joined in Mario's and Luigi's conversation.

"If we ever get through this battle," Pit asked Red, "What will happen to the new smashers? Will they stay or go?"

"Well, I think it depends," Red replied. "Think about it. They might stay, they might go."

"I do hope Dark Pit and Palutena stays," Pit hopes, remembering that he hasn't seen them in some while.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda walk back with Samus. "With times like these, I'm glad more Smashers are coming," Zelda told the other two.

"But where will they go? After all, there are only a limited amount of houses. We'd have to build more to fit all of them. Things might get wacky." Link said.

Samus nodded, understanding the space issues.

"It might be alright, though," Samus thought out loud. "Wouldn't it be a little more fun to have more opponents?"

"True, that would be fun," Zelda glanced at Samus. Approaching their house, Zelda and Link went in.

Samus decided to go back to her own house, so she waved goodbye to the Hyrulian couple. Walking to her own house, she wondered if everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>The kid smashers all turned towards the door.<p>

"It's me!" a familiar voice cheered, happy to be here.

"You're well again? That's great, Pikachu!" Toon Link cheered, and there was a mini-celebration.

Pikachu told them, "Well, Dr. Mario found the cure, but only had one dosage. I was voted to get the treatment, and I'm here now!"

"Oh yeah," Pikachu told them. "When I went by to get here, I saw that Mario had gathered up the other smashers for a meeting. I heard that there were new smashers!"

Nana and Popo were fairly surprised. "More? How many more?"

"Well, I think at least ten more. It makes up for the sick or kidnapped smashers," Pikachu informed them all.

Jigglypuff pointed out something they all didn't realize. "Wait, wouldn't that mean there would be more competition to stay within the Smash Community?"

All of them stopped, considering this.

"Crazy Hand might enforce that rule-" Pikachu sighed. Nana and Popo sighed too, remembering Pichu. The other smashers who had witnessed Pichu's elimination acted the same way, remembering Pikachu's best friend.

"Nah, I doubt that!" Toon Link jumped in. "After all, wouldn't he be too crazy to even do that? I mean that maybe he would let us all stay here. Just because Master Hand- well, Tabuu- said that doesn't mean that Crazy Hand would approve. Besides, Crazy Hand currently isn't here as well, and he possibly can forget about that when this trouble is over."

"Maybe," Popo pondered.

* * *

><p>"We need a plan! Now!" Pit told Red and the other friends he gathered. There was R.O.B, Red, Peach, Mario, and Luigi."<p>

"You're right," Mario admitted. "We can't sit here and do nothing while our friends are in need!"

Peach interrogated. "Well, what plan do we have?"

"Hmm..." Pit wondered for a second. "Well, we have to wait for the new smashers. We have to find where Tabuu hides, then we should all attack in numbers. Aftere all, strength comes in numbers!"

"We need strategy too. Just leaping out and attacking at random in some place we may not know is an insensible idea." Red objected. Several others nodded.

"We'll have to think about that, then," Pit responded, stuck on what they could plan as a strategy."

* * *

><p>In a cold, dark land, somewhere far away, Tabuu sits with his statues.<p>

Touching both of them, the statues return to life.

Making evil copies of Snake and Sonic, he also turns Snake and Sonic into his minions using his dark magic. Snake and Sonic struggle to stay good, but the magic is simply too strong. The dark magic engulfs the two, and their eyes turn red with evil.

The two dark copies and evil Snake and Sonic stand, waiting for orders.

"Your orders... are to spy on the smashers. Find out what they are doing! And also, take any smashers you can without being seen. Bring the smashers back to me afterward. Go!"

The four evil beings rush out of the evil realm and sneak towards the Smash Community, some distance away.

"Ha! This is where the true troubles begin." He laughs maniacally as he watches his people go.

Little did he know, the quest to defeat him from the Smashers was already starting. With new smashers on the way, all would find a way to try to defeat Tabuu. Otherwise there were many chances of failing and becoming minions of Tabuu, like the same fate Sonic and Snake came into. A dangerous journey begins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is yet another short chapter, but there was quite a lot going on. I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, though. With new smashers on the way, Tabuu will face a challenge. This oncoming battle of good and evil will be very close. Please review to suggest and improve, and I'll be updating another chapter ASAP!<strong>


	13. Here Come the Reinforcements!

**AN: Here we go for another chapter of Friendship Forever!**

* * *

><p>"Hey look! Over there!" Toon Link is in the tree house with his friends. A bus arrives at the front of the Community, as Mario had planned.<p>

Ness nods as he peeks out of the window. "Oh yeah! C'mon, let's go see!" He had just recovered from the injuries. What remained was only a pale scar on his leg, where it was gashed. Falco and Meta Knight were alright too.

All of the kids exited the tree house and ran to meet the others.

Dark figures peeked among the bushes, their eyes glowing red.

Toon Link sensed that something was strange, but shook it off, deciding to think about it later.

* * *

><p>"Oh, everyone, you're here!" Mario sighs in relief. "We'll give you your rooms and we'll tell you everything."<p>

Bowser Jr. ran up to his dad. "Yay, dad! I've been wondering what this place looked like! I hope I can fight the others!"

Bowser shook his head. "Not now."

Looking down, the Koopa King saw a bunch of other Koopalings around him!

"Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy... You're all here!" Bowser cheers and gives a big group hug.

Meanwhile...

"So, you're my descendant," Marth comes up to Lucina.

"You are? The great hero king? Wow! It's so great to see you!" she exclaims, grinning.

Ike sees Roy and the two Robins.

"It's great to see you Roy. It's been a while." he says to Roy. "And you are both Robins?" he asks, directing his question to the two white-haired mages.

The male and female Robin both nod. "We were very excited to see you and Marth." the female Robin says.

...

"Hi Mewtwo!" Pikachu jumps up.

"I can't believe you came back," Jigglypuff says.

Mewtwo nods. "So what is this evil power?"

"Well, we'll explain..." Lucario says, frowning.

...

"Wow! A dog and a duck!" Lucas exclaims. "The dog reminds me of Boney... Though he doesn't look much like him."

The duo come over to Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link, who are all together.

...

Mario gathers all together.

"We must discuss about this problem now," the red plumber announces. "Come with us to the Smash Auditorium."

The others obey, and all walk towards a tall building not so far away.

Once everyone is seated, Mario, Pit, and some of the other veteran Smashers stand on stage and inform the newcomers about the oncoming problem.

"...Tabuu, the evil enemy we have never wanted to see come back has returned for revenge..."

"We must stop him, or he will take us all. He has already taken Sonic and Snake." Marth tells them all.

The male Robin asks, "So what's your plan? Or do you have a plan?"

Mario shakes his head. "Not really, because Tabuu will know his weaknesses and will cover them up, making him almost invincible."

The others look a little bit discouraged.

"But we all do need to work together," Link says, for one thing. "If we don't, then we'll fail."

There was a pause. But then, Mario speaks again. "Well, we actually have some sort of plan... First, we need to find Snake and Sonic and get them back. Then, we need to find where Master Hand- no, Tabuu, hides. Then, we have to find a way to defeat him."

Some nod.

"Well, let's get a plan!" Zelda starts, so everybody thinks of something.

Shulk had suggested that the fastest and smallest should find out where Tabuu was hiding.

The female Robin thought that the strongest should guard the Community from any attacks.

Having the magicians (people with magic powers, like Ness, Lucas, the Pokemon, the two Robins, or Zelda) to guard the Community or attack Tabuu was Mewtwo's idea.

The two Robins, being the master tacticians, had organized these ideas. "For now, this will be good. After all, Tabuu seems to be very unpredictable," the male Robin notes.

"We should meet next week for adding to the plan." Bowser pointed out, and everybody nodded.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the meeting happened. Roy, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight, along with Fox, guarded the outskirts of the Community, as anything could happen, regarding what happened with Sonic and Snake.<p>

The two tacticians often spent some time together to suggest more of the plan, while Mario, Link, and Pit came sometimes.

Zelda, Ness, Lucas, and the other magicians practiced their magic everyday. The Pokemon had battles with each other, but not so often. They did not want to hurt themselves. But since Red had provided hyper potions, revives, and such, they were free to train harder than they could before.

The small or quick Smashers, that included Ness, Lucas, the Villager, Duck Hunt, Toon Link, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Greninja, Lucario, and maybe a few others, practiced spying by playing games withing the Community (like Manhunt or tag).

Olimar trained his Pikmin to help out with spying.

R.O.B., Mr. Game and Watch, Megaman, and Pac-Man had not much to do, so they worked on their abilities so they could possibly help out and fight Tabuu.

Basically, the whole Community had turned into a training camp of several different subjects.

At the end of each day, Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Mr. G&W cooked dinner. They also made breakfast and Lunch often.

"When will we be ready?" Villager wonders as he eats lunch with his friends and some others.

"Have no idea," Toon Link responds. "We've been practicing a lot."

Pit nods. "I think we need to all do something soon, or else Tabuu will kill us all, or do something even worse... like, well, I don't know."

Something looks through the window.

"What was that?" Ness whips his head around, noticing something staring at him. "Everybody... l-look..."

It was a person that they all knew, yet something seemed very off. Quite disturbing and scary, actually.

"It's Snake... But he looks different!" Nana shudders.

Popo gets into action. "Then we need to report this! It is Snake, but maybe he's under control, by who knows who... Most likely Tabuu." They all run off to share the news, while evil Snake glares with his red eyes, gathering up information to his evil Lord, Tabuu.

"Ah, so they have more Smashers? Hehe..." he grins, hiding in the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this was quite a short chapter. It will be a lot more better after this. Trust me!<strong>


	14. Trouble Strikes Again

**Trouble Strikes Again**

**AN: Please forgive me for the hiatus! I've been extremely busy.**

* * *

><p>"Tabuu… We have more Smashers." Snake informs.<p>

Tabuu was floating in the air, of a warped realm. That was the homebase of Tabuu's evil team.

"Drat… Well… We'll have to be more careful. But I know my mistakes. We'll be much better than before! Snag any lonely Smashers you can get without being seen again." Tabuu commanded, and Snake nodded, obeying.

Tabuu called his three other minions. The real, possessed, Sonic, the evil clone Sonic, and the evil clone Snake stood, waiting for instructions.

"Yes we will," the clone Sonic took off, followed by the others.

* * *

><p>"This is frustrating!" Dr. Mario sighed. He couldn't get it right, unfortunately.<p>

"Do you want me to help?" Lucas timidly asked. He had never thought about using his own powers to heal them until now. He thought Dr. Mario could heal them all in no time.

Dr. Mario glanced at Lucas. "How?" His voice seemed exasperated.

"I have healing powers," Lucas responded, a little taken aback by the worried doctor.

Dr. Mario nodded. "Do what you can, then…"

Lucas walked over to the sick and injured Smashers. There was Ness, Falco, Meta Knight, and Pikachu.

Summoning his strength, a golden light surrounded the injured smashers. Slowly, their injuries and illnesses faded, and all of them stood, as if nothing had ever happened to them at all.

"Wow… Thank you Lucas," Dr. Mario looked surprised. Everyone else smiled, feeling all better.

"Now, we should be helping out," Falco nodded graciously. He exited the hospital, followed by everyone else. Dr. Mario stayed behind and thanked Lucas one more time, before Lucas exited as well.

Ness was waiting at the entrance. "Something told me that you would actually do that," he remarked. "Thank you, I feel so much better!"

They walked off to find the others. They found Toon Link, Kirby, and the Ice Climbers engaged in a practice match, using their weapons, but hurting each other as little as possible.

Toon Link launched a boomerang, which conked Nana in the head. She recoiled, but sent out a tiny iceberg, which knocked Toon Link a few feet behind. Popo took advantage of this and lightly swung his hammer at Toon Link, as he knew that his hammer could be quite devastating if launched someone's head at full force.

The match ended with Kirby winning, being the smallest. He easily dodged and let the others rack up damage on themselves.

"It's called stategy," Kirby grinned.

"You mostly just let us beat ourselves up," Toon Link laughed, in a good mood.

Nana suddenly noticed more people watching. "Hey, it's Pikachu, and Ness! Lucas, you're here too!"

"We're all better, thanks to our friend, Lucas," Pikachu dashed up next to Lucas, who looked at the others.

"Lucas has the power to heal," Ness explained.

"So even the sickness is all gone?" Popo questioned, curious.

Lucas nodded. "They're all cured."

* * *

><p>Olimar always stopped by his new garden, which was at the back of the mansion. Today, Yoshi had joined him, also interested in the garden. Several Pikmin were around, tending to the plants.<p>

"Wow, this is an amazing place," Yoshi remarked, looking at some strange flower.

"I like to garden, because it gives peace and happiness to me," Olimar modestly replied.

Yoshi helped out a little, watering the plants, until he noticed something strange.

"Olimar, you hear that? I think we should go back to the mansion." Yoshi shuddered.

Olimar hadn't heard a thing. "I didn't hear anything."

Yoshi shrugged. Perhaps he was only imagining it, wasn't he?

Continuing to work some more, he still felt uneasy, whatever was out there.

"YAAAGH!" Olimar shrieked as something toppled him over.

Yoshi gasped, flinging himself towards the danger to help his friend in need.

It was Crazy Hand.

"I can't believe that Master Hand is really Tabuu," he cried out, flinging around crazily. Yoshi relaxed, knowing it was only Crazy Hand.

Olimar was concerned. "What happened?"

"I thought Master Hand was Master Hand until he suddenly turned into Tabuu. I thought that dreaded person was dead long ago, but Tabuu wasn't… He attacked me!"

"That's evil of him!" Yoshi spat, his anger rising. "I can't believe Master Hand of all people would betray us, and turn out to be Tabuu. It's still unbelievable!"

"I know it is, right?" a new voice cackled from behind.

* * *

><p>"What the heck…." Fox heard muffled screams and shouts from the back of the mansion. Creeping quietly and stealthily, he found his way to the back. He found Falco and Link there, hiding behind the bushes.<p>

There was two Snakes, and two Sonics!

"We've got to do something!" Fox hissed urgently. The others nodded.

"We'd be outnumbering them." Link agreed, and all three jumped out, attacking the four. Upon attacking one of the Snakes, Olimar was released, and he instantly summoned all of his Pikmin to keep the enemy occupied.

They all attacked the other Snake and one of the Sonics, making them drop Yoshi and Crazy Hand. They all teamed up, attacking the evil minions of Tabuu.

"Why are there two Sonics, and two Snakes? Tabuu must be behind this, certainly!" Link shouted in fury, swiping at what was the clone of Snake.

The other Snake flew back from the impact of Link's Master Sword, and instantly ran away.

"Well, shouldn't this get easier now?"

"It's too early to say that-"

A great shadow suddenly appeared, and Fox stopped.

Yoshi, Olimar, Fox, Link, and Falco all looked upwards. The veterans, even though they knew Tabuu was behind this, were still shocked to see that the infamous Tabuu was _right in front of them_!

"You lose…" Tabuu cackled, and with a mighty swoosh of his wings, he emitted his powerful off-waves that annihilated the helpless Smashers.

"Pikmin," Olimar whispered. "Run away and tell this to the other Smashers! Quick!"

Olimar and some of his unlucky Pikmin became a trophy, along with the other Smashers in the fight. The other Pikmin who didn't turn into trophies, frightened, scurried to hiding places, out of Tabuu's view. Tabuu didn't notice, fortunately.

_At least they're safe_, was Olimar's last thought.

* * *

><p>After Tabuu had gone, with five more trophies, the Pikmin all huddled up.<p>

"_Our friend Olimar is captured!_" a red one squeaked.

"_Olimar told us we have to tell the others now!"_ a yellow one responded, and the others in the group nodded. The group of more than thirty Pikmin dashed off into the Mansion, through windows or doors, to inform the Smashers of the bad news.

"Well, where is Olimar? He said that he was going to bring in some fresh fruit by noon, and he's not here! It's already 3:00 pm!" Wii Fit Trainer grumbled, looking around. She was waiting in the kitchen impatiently. "I was going to make a healthy fruit smoothie."

At that moment, a red Pikmin with a green leaf on top of its head scurried in, and it looked alarmed.

"Huh?" Wii Fit Trainer sat up. "Where's Olimar?"

The Pikmin started chattering in high squeaks that she couldn't understand, but the one thing she could understand was that something was wrong.

The Pikmin started to motion for her to come. She stood up.

"Whatever this is… This must not be good," the trainer said suspiciously. She ran off after the Pikmin, until they reached the back.

The garden was ruined, and patches of Subspace made a trail into the woods beyond.

"Isn't it from that 'Tabuu' guy the Veterans told me about?" Wii Fit Trainer thought aloud, and the Pikmin nodded.

Footsteps from behind made Wii Fit Trainer turn as she saw Toon Link, with a blue Pikmin, and Diddy Kong, with a yellow Pikmin, rush to the same room. She also saw the male Robin, Bowser, R.O.B., and Roy right behind them.

"Everyone, look!" Wii Fit Trainer pointed out the window, and the others gasped upon seeing it.

"It's Tabuu!" Toon Link noticed.

"I saw Yoshi and Olimar in the garden, and they must have been taken by Tabuu," Robin remembered. "Was there anybody else there?"

Somebody else came up. "Where's Fox and Falco?" Red, the Pokémon Trainer, asked them. "We were all supposed to have a practice match, but I don't see them there!"

"And where's Link?" Zelda dashed into the room, led by a white Pikmin.

The Pikmin all chattered worriedly and tried to tell the Smashers that they were taken.

Bowser, Diddy Kong, and R.O.B. seemed to understand the message.

"They were taken."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	15. Picked Off One by One

**Picked off… One by one…**

**AN: Hello, and sorry for the loooonnnggg wait! I've planned for a little while, and now I have some good ideas. Betcha can't wait to really see what's coming up!**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, the Smashers started disappearing for unknown reasons. Usually they were alone when it happened, and the Smashers didn't hear from them in a long while.<p>

"We've done everything we could, but now Roy, Mewtwo, Marth, R.O.B., Robina, Rosalina, Little Mac, the Miis, Luigi, Diddy Kong, and Pit are taken by Tabuu. We have to do something now!" Toon Link insisted, worried. "If we don't, things could get much worse."

Robin shrugged. "Perhaps you're right, but we all have to go together, or we'll all put our lives in risk. We've lost too many."

Everyone settled in Smash Matches building (where matches were held), and everyone brought in their belongings so they wouldn't be in danger of being picked off. At night, five Smashers kept watch, and everybody else slept. Those five Smashers had to be alert and ready to shout out if they saw danger was coming.

Greninja, Megaman, Shiek, Dark Pit, and Charizard were the ones who willingly took watch most of the time, for they didn't mind the dark, and didn't need much sleep, or any at all, to stay healthy.

Shulk always looked out to his Visions to help, but so far, he'd been seeing no trouble. Recently, Tabuu hadn't been taking anyone away.

"Even though Tabuu isn't kidnapping us now, he must be plotting. He's not just going to waste time playing around," Wii Fit Trainer reminded them. "We must still be careful."

Because everyone was intimidated at Tabbu's kidnappings, everyone agreed.

Something hit the wall, and nearly everyone jumped.

All of the Smashers froze, not moving. Something was hiding; all of them knew.

Everyone turned and stared, but there was nothing.

"Everyone…" Shulk squinted to the dark, and suddenly his eyes glowed blue. "Put on your shield! NOW!"

No one hesitated, and everyone activated their shields. An explosion suddenly blasted, deafening. Debris and smoke was everywhere. Shulk took Pikachu and ran behind a nearby sheld. Toon Link followed, while Greninja made himself invisible. Robin, Ike, Peach, and Bowser Jr. all ran and hid in the invisible cabinet, that Robin had suggested they make in case they needed to hide. Nana and Popo, with Ness, went into the item closet and locked the door. They let in Megaman and Wii Fit Trainer.

From their hiding places, they saw bright flashes of light as they guessed their friends were unfortunate victims to what they called the 'trophy gun', the cannon that blasted beams of light. One hit made even the strongest smasher turn into a trophy.

"Oh no…" Ness thought of Lucas, who wasn't with him.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, terrified at the sudden explosion. They all knew they'd be outnumbered. The only hope was to hide and stay as quiet as possible, so they wouldn't be found.

The booms and crashes all gradually ceased after that.

Silence.

No one wanted to know what happened; they knew what happened already. More of their friends were taken.

As everyone stepped out, the immediately knew that some of their friends had vanished.

"What are we going to do now?"

* * *

><p>Shulk, Pikachu, Toon Link, Greninja, Robin, Ike, Peach, Bowser, Nana, Popo, Ness, Megaman, and Wii Fit Trainer were the only ones left. No one really said anything.<p>

_Have we given up hope? _Robin suddenly sat up. _But we're all Smashers. Well, at least Pikachu, Toon Link, Ike, Peach, Bowser, and the Ice Climbers are. We can't just let ourselves be defeated. Our friends are waiting._

Ness couldn't help but hear those thoughts, as he was close by.

"You're right," Ness murmured, facing Robin, who looked fairly surprised.

"Wha… how?"

"I can read thoughts. Sorry, I accidentally read your thoughts. But you're right. My friend Lucas is captured, and so is my new friend Villager. We need to get them back."

Ness raised his voice for all to hear. "We can't just give up now, our friends are waiting. We have to move now, or it'll be too late!"

"What do you mean by too late? It's too late now," Bowser growled.

"We're Smashers for a reason. All of us. We fight for the good, and we're not going to be weak. We shouldn't let this evil be getting in our way. Right, Toon Link, Nana, Popo?"

The three smiled. "Yeah! C'mon, we have to fight for our friends!" Toon Link stood up.

Ike grinned and nodded. "We must fight for our friends."

Slowly, one by one, they stood up.

"We need a plan. How about we sneak in?" Robin suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"So, okay… Our smallest Smashers, which are Ness, Nana, Popo, and Toon Link, and Pikachu as well, will sneak in and find the Smashers to revive them… Wait… What if they've all been turned evil already?"

Everyone became silent, thinking.

"Well…" Pikachu said. "I found some kind of magic solution before. I wanted to go back to my Pokémon world and heal Pichu from memory loss. But since Master Hand, no, Tabuu didn't allow it, I kept it with me. Maybe it'll work on the Smashers."

"Where is it?" Shulk asked. "I think we can use it."

Pikachu hopped off the sofa he was on. "Well, follow me, I think I know where I put it."

Everyone went and followed Pikachu out of the building.

Outside, it was cloudy. The sky was gray and the air was cool. It seemed as if evil had somehow taken over the community, as there was an ominous feel to the place, but the remaining Smashers shook it off and walked faster.

Arriving at Pikachu's house, Pikachu opened the door and let everyone else in. He scampered to his bed, behind the dresser, and the other Smashers helped him push the dresser to the left so he could squeeze in all the way.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. There were some pictures of Pichu and himself, together. They were happy. There were also pictures taken while the two participated in matches together.

_We were quite a team,_ Pikachu sighed. Carefully moving the papers aside, he grabbed something in the back. It was a glowing solution in a bottle. Pikachu took it out and showed it to everyone.

"I think it'll work on everyone, but we'll run out right after, so we have to be careful with it."

"Alright," Bowser said. "I guess you're right. Let's find where Tabuu is, then. What do we do after?"

"We're all going to sneak in, and if now, we'll have to sacrifice ourselves. Of course, the smaller Smashers will reach the other captured ones and use the potion. Then, they could rescue us later." Robin suggested.

All of them were silent, but slowly all of them nodded in agreement.

"It's the only thing we can really do. With only us, we can't just barge in. We'll have to do the best we can." Toon Link remarked.

Exiting the house, Pikachu thought more and more about Pichu.

_I can't believe I let this happen to my best friend. Now, it's only a memory. Pichu wouldn't know me anymore._

"Pikachu, don't worry," Ness said. "Don't feel sad. We'll be able to save our friends. You have to believe."

Pikachu nodded. It wasn't what he was worrying about, but he smiled at the encouraging words nevertheless.

As they walked in the woods, they walked over the damp path. It had rained a few hours ago, and the ground dried up a little. Many footprints were seen in the path, including a new path.

"What is this?" Ness asked. "It leads that way. I've never seen those footprints before. Could it be from Tabuu's enemies or something?"

"Maybe…" Toon Link bent down to examine the tracks. "It leads to the tree house."

Everyone went to see where the footprints led to. They reached the place and glanced up.

"Whoever it was, they went up the treehouse," Pikachu said. "I want to see."

"Not now, we have to find Tabuu's hideout place, right?" Wii Fit Trainer reminded them. "Let's go."

Pikachu stepped away reluctantly and walked away, following the group of Smashers.

* * *

><p>As the other Smashers walked away, the stranger leaped down from the tree house and started following the group's tracks, enough to stay away.<p>

The stranger hurried up. He had to warn them, that Tabuu would be waiting for them despite of their plan, before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who do you think is the stranger? Guess, and you'll find out next time! I'm so excited to reveal our stranger who's going to help the Smashers! :D<strong>


	16. A Reunion of an Old Friend!

**Reunion?**

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I've got to hurry, before they fall into the trap!<em> The stanger ran as fast as he could. _They don't know Tabuu's waiting…_

He could just see the group ahead of them, traveling on and on to unknown territory.

_There's Pikachu, Ness, Toon Link, Nana, Popo, Ike, Peach, and Bowser. Who are those new people?_

* * *

><p>Pikachu could hear footsteps approaching quickly.<p>

"Do you hear that?" Pikachu asked the group. "I have a feeling that someone's watching us."

Everyone stopped and turned around. There was nobody.

Or… That could be because they weren't looking hard enough.

The taller Smashers looked all around, yet they didn't see anybody.

"Who is it?" Pikachu growled. "Come out!"

An ear popped out of the bushes, followed by a sharp intake of breath. The stranger desperately ran deeper into the bushes.

Nana and Popo went over to the bush.

"Come out!"

The rustlings of the bushes stopped suddenly, and then it seemed as if the stranger was coming to show itself.

It was a tiny yellow mouse. It had diamond-shaped ears, red cheeks, and a black tail. It almost looked like Pikachu, but a baby version of him.

Pikachu almost fainted.

_It can't be! I'm imagining it!_

"Pikachu? Ness? Nana? Popo? Bowser?" the mouse asked cautiously. "Do you remember me?"

"Pichu?" Pikachu gasped. "How? Is it really you?"

The mouse nodded. "It really is me."

"But how did you not lose your memory when Ma- Tabuu sent through that portal?"

"I never did," Pichu stated simply.

"Wha?"

"Here, I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_I lost the tournament! _Pichu clenched his fists in anger and felt his cheeks spark up with electricity. _Now, I'll be separated from Pikachu! We're best friends! Can't Master Hand understand that?_

"Pikachu!" Pichu called. "I guess it's goodbye then. But I know you'll do well. You'll do so much better than I."

In the small neighborhood consisting of only about twenty houses, Pichu caught up with Pikachu, who was walking around the neighborhood sadly.

"But it'll be different! You're practically replaced now!" Pikachu snapped. "We are best friends, but we won't be able to be best friends in the future!"

"I wish we could do something to prevent that from happening, but that's just impossible," Pichu murmured, shaking his head.

Pikachu glanced at Pichu. "If only we could trick Master Hand, or something like that… no, that'd be too dangerous."

An idea sparked in Pichu's mind. Being great at brainstorms, Pichu suddenly came up with a brilliant plan.

_But no one can know about it…_

"Pichu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm going to say goodbye to the others. It's almost time for me to go," Pichu quickly said.

Pikachu never suspected anything, and Pichu waved goodbye, about to execute his plan.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Pichu and Pikachu shared, Pichu got out some supplies.<p>

There were magic mushrooms, a cherry, and more. Each had magical properties, and Pichu had started a collection with it.

_I'm going to have to leave this stuff here,_ Pichu thought sadly. With his adventures with Pikachu, he had picked up several items that would be memorable to the journey.

In the drawer, he got out a bag full of discs in it.

_TM01: Hone Claws_

_TM02: Dragon Claw_

_…_

_TM32: Double Team_

"That's what I need," Pichu told himself, and took the disc out. He quickly put everything away and pulled out his TM learning device. He put the disc in, and learned the art of making illusions of himself. Eventually, he was able to master it after a little while.

"Ha ha!" Pichu smiled as he made another fake copy of himself. The copy of himself looked practically real, after so many practices.

He lay in bed, thinking of the rest of his plan.

"I need to hide, and then use Double Team to make a fake clone of me. From there, everything will be fine."

Making he put all of his possessions back the way it was before, to prevent any suspicion from rising (What if Master Hand, or somebody looked through his stuff after? It was unlikely, but still possible something along the line could happen). He made sure to put TM32 back into the book of TMs, and closed it.

Now outside, with his goggles and blue scarf on, Pichu dashed to the fountain, where the ceremony would be held. Pichu would be sent back to his own world there.

A little hollow in the tree gave Pichu a hiding place so he wouldn't be seen. Using his dark colored scarf, he hid himself so nobody would see a suspicious flash of yellow in the trees.

A half hour went by and soon all of the Melee Smashers came. Among the veterans were Toon Link, R.O.B., the Pokémon trainer, Kirby, and Rosalina. Rosalina was the other Smasher to be sent back. The other Smashers were allowed to stay, for some reason that Pichu didn't know. Finally, the ceremony began.

"Smashers, we have had a wonderful tournament this year. However, with the joys we have for newcomers and veterans, meeting new Smashers and foes, we have some sadness too. Not all of our Smashers could stay."

Pichu made a copy of himself using Double Team, and hoped that his trick wouldn't be ruined. His copy ran down the tree stealthily and ran into the crowd. Some acknowledged the copy, but never knew it was only fake.

"Rosalina and Pichu, please come here."

Rosalina and the copy of Pichu walked over to Master Hand.

"As you two probably already knew, you two have placed last in the tier list. You two will be sent back in your homeworlds, as only the elite can stay here."

Pichu, in the tree, frowned.

_So I'm not strong, right? Even though I'm so light, and I get recoil damage every time I use electric attacks, I'm still good at fighting!_

"Please say your last goodbyes to your friends before you make the journey back home. Please note that all of your memory of being here will be erased so you will not miss your friends. Okay?"

"Okay," Rosalina said reluctantly, and the Pichu copy nodded.

Everyone clustered around the two, sharing goodbyes. After a few minutes, thankfully with no suspicions, Master Hand switched on the portal.

A dark void swirled and looked menacing. Pichu shuddered and looked away.

"No, I'm not going to go!" the Pichu copy snarled.

"Pichu. You must come. It is for the safety, so you will be safe forever."

"Pichu!" Pichu wails, cowering. "No, no, no!"

Master Hand sighed and picked up the Pichu copy.

The Pichu copy flickered a little, and Master Hand noticed.

"Trying to escape? Well, it won't work," Master Hand muttered, throwing the Pichu copy into the portal.

"PIICHUU!" the copy screams, the force of the portal too strong for it.

Rosalina walked in the portal, after hugging Peach, Mario, and Luigi. As she was swept up in the portal, she stared back at her fellow friends, like the Pichu copy had, before disappearing completely.

Master Hand shut off the portal, and everyone was silent.

"Pichu…" Pikachu sobbed.

His friends tried to comfort him, but nothing worked.

_I'm sorry, Pikachu,_ Pichu felt sadness twinge inside him. _But I've no choice. If Master Hand sees me now, I'll really be sent back through the portal._

_We'll definitely meet again in the future, though…_

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened," Pikachu realizes. "No wonder why I saw you flicker. I thought you really were trying to escape, but it was only your copy."<p>

Pichu nods. "I had to stay hidden, or else Master Hand would certainly be angry."

Pichu and Pikachu hugged, sharing a long reunion. Nana and Popo, along with Ness and Toon Link, joined in.

"Uhm…" Wii Fit Trainer interrupted. "You know, we have a mission, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's one of the reasons why I came," Pichu said. "You're all going to fall into a trap. Tabuu knows you all are coming."

"How?"

"There was a spy. I watched it all, and had to come warn you all before it became too late."

"So what's the plan, then?"

Pichu thought a while. "There are guards at the main portal, but I know there are several other alternate portals located along the lake. Come on. The main portal is too dangerous."

Robin nodded. "That would make sense. But what if the other portals are guarded as well?"

"Tabuu doesn't think we know about those other portals, so there only might be one or two guards. But we should split up. It's better if we travel in small groups so we won't be seen."

"I have that solution so we can cure the other Smashers of the evil," Pikachu said, while Robin took out the said bottle full of the magical liquid.

"That will come in handy. Now, let's make groups of two."

The groups were then decided. Pikachu would go with Pichu, Nana and Popo would travel together, Ness and Toon Link were a group, and also Shulk and Robin as well. Ike and Bowser, Wii Fit Trainer and Peach, and Greninja and Megaman were the other groups.

Three teams headed to the west side of the lake, and four teams headed to the east side of the lake.

It was silent, as if something was going to happen. No birds chirped, and the clouds didn't let the blue sky show. However, it did not extinguish the Smasher's determination of saving their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Pichu is our stranger! He's back and ready to help save the Smashers! Maybe things will turn out good, but there still might be more trouble coming up...<strong>


	17. The Attack!

**AN: Hi everyone! Welcome to another chapter of ****_Friendship Forever!_**** Thanks to all who commented!**

**By the way, Lucas was the one who was captured by Tabuu's evil army, not Ness.**

* * *

><p>The teams split off, heading into unfamiliar and eerie territory, around the lake.<p>

Pikachu and Pichu headed towards the East side of the lake, and Nana and Popo, and Shulk and Robin followed closely as well. Greninja and Megaman came along, while the other teams headed the opposite way.

"There should be a portal around here. I've explored this place, and I saw Tabuu come and go every so often. But I never knew Master Hand was actually Tabuu," Pichu admitted, whispering.

Pikachu nodded, then pointed to something. "Look, there's a portal! It's not guarded."

"What if Tabuu is planning for us to find this place?" Robin asked cautiously. "I have a feeling that Tabuu wouldn't just leave an entrance open and unguarded."

Pichu shook his head. "I've heard some of their plans. Tabuu once said he had no need to guard the other entrances, wasting his minions, when he thought no one would find this entrance."

Shulk shrugged. "Well, I've had no visions yet of what might happen, so I think we're good so far. I just hope nothing bad happens later on, even though I feel as if we are still going to encounter something anyway."

"I'll go first," Greninja volunteered. "I am a ninja, so I'll sneak in and tell you all if it's safe."

"Good idea," Pichu and Robin said at the same time, then they glanced each other.

"At least we have the same idea in mind," Robin remarked, and Greninja disappeared in an instant.

* * *

><p>The frog Pokemon crept through the portal. Everything was dark and frightening. He had never seen such a place. It felt ominous.<p>

Greninja crept down the long tunnel, keeping a lookout for any of his friends, turned evil by Tabuu. Dark, swirling evil cast a dim, sickly purple light, and there was dark slime on the floor. It didn't seem safe to touch, so he leaped over the slime puddles. At the end of the tunnel, there was a large room, and it was full of trophies.

_There's nobody. Is this a trick, or what? And why hasn't Tabuu turned them into evil minions?_

It didn't seem to be a trick. When he crept forward, he saw nobody. It was eerie, hearing nothing. Greninja snuck back to the entrance of the tunnel and informed the Smashers that there was nothing. He described what it was like, the quietness and ominous feeling.

"I think it may be safe to go," Pichu said. "But we all still have to be careful, everyone. Greninja, you should have the solution, just in case we fall into a trap. You can probably just sneak away, right?"

"Right," Greninja said with a short nod. Robin handed the solution to Greninja, who wrapped it in his tongue scarf. It seemed disgusting, but all of them understood that it was a safe place. Besides, if the bottle dropped, it would break, and the Smashers would lose their chances at defeating Tabuu.

All eight Smashers crept forward, avoiding the slime puddles, and eventually reached the room that Greninja had described.

"If the Smashers are all in this state, then we can simply revive them," Pikachu walked up to one of the statues. It happened to be of King Dedede, holding up his hammer and grinning. Greninja thought it was a little unnerving, in this kind of situation.

Everyone set on reviving the statues.

"Is Tabuu tricking us? He wouldn't just do this for any reason at all," Robin asked them all silently, and revived Robina's statue.

One by one, all of the Smashers were recovered, for the exception of Sonic, Snake, Samus, Zelda, Bowser Jr., and Mario. Along with that, Kirby and Yoshi were missing.

The revived Smashers rubbed their eyes and sat up.

"Finally, we're out of that trophy state!" Meta Knight grinned. "So, this must be Tabuu's secret hideout, right?"

"It must be," Luigi nodded. "This place is just the same as Subspace. Maybe we're in Subspace."

Link looked around. "There's a few of us missing."

"Well, Toon Link and Ness, Wii Fit Trainer and Peach, and Ike and Bowser are at another portal to the entrance of Tabuu's hideout. We don't think they've encountered any trouble yet. The only ones that we know for sure are not here are Sonic, Snake, Bowser Jr., Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Samus, and Zelda. Let's look for them."

The Smashers nodded.

"Did you just hear that?" Marth looked in the direction of the noise he'd just heard.

Everyone paused.

"I heard it too," Robina added. "Whatever it is, we have to be ready."

A large _CRASH_ echoed loudly throughout the room the Smashers were all in. Out leaped some strange enemies. Giant metal primids, electric clouds, Ridely, Rayquaza, Galleom, and Petey Pihranna leapt out of nowhere and startled the Smashers. Along with that, there seemed to be evil, shadow copies of some of the Smashers themselves.

"Oh my Gods!" Lucina yelped. "How are we going to deal with this?"

"We're going to have to fight together!" Link yelled. "Come on!"

Everyone leapt into battle.

Greninja used Water Shuriken several times, along with Night Slash, Hydro Pump, and Substitute. He saw the other Smashers fight hard, some working together to defeat Galleom and Petey Pihranna, while some Smashers who were able to use fire, like Robin, Robina, and Luigi, used fire to melt the metal enemies. After all, fire melts metal.

Pichu seemed to be fighting the most, using Thunderbolts and Skull Bashes. Pichu also used Double Team to create several copies and somehow be able to attack many enemies at once.

He came face to face with Rayquaza.

_The one and only Rayquaza? I've heard legends of this Pokemon, but never saw it face to face._

It roared at him, and Greninja stepped back fearfully.

_It's just as scary as in the legends, but I can't hold back no matter what._

An idea popped into Greninja's head, and he took out the solution he was given earlier. He poured out a capful of the solution, careful not to use too much, and leaped onto Rayquaza's back. The great legendary bucked and tried to attack, But Greninja dodged and also used Substitute. He reached the dragon's head and poured some of the solution into the dragon's mouth as it started roaring.

Rayquaza suddenly stopped.

_Thank you, Greninja," _a voice suddenly said in Greninja's head. He looked around, confused.

_Who was that?"_

_"It's me, Rayquaza. Thank you for freeing me from the evil. Now, I will fight along your side. When Tabuu possessed me, there was a lot of pain. It's the same as the other enemies here. They've all been turned evil, but I believe if you use that solution that you used on me, the others will all fight by your side."_

_Even Tabuu?  
><em>

_"I'm not sure of that. Now, let's help the others. Hold on." _Rayquaza slid forward, advancing towards the enemies. Several other Smashers looked at Rayquaza with confusion.

"Don't worry, Rayquaza will help us," Greninja shouted. "Don't attack Rayquaza."

They all nodded, and resumed fighting.

"_Now, let's reach Galleom first, and we can turn him back to normal." _

Greninja nodded, and Rayquaza batted some smaller enemies aside with a flick of its tail. It floated forward, and Greninja leaped on top of the mighty enemy's head. He dropped a capful of the solution on its head, and Galleom turned into normal.

_Good, now we have two of them on our side,_ Greninja thought with truimph.

It was quite hard to get through to the rest of the enemies, with so many of them scattering about, but with patience, Greninja turned most of the enemies back to normal. They seemed glad to be put out of their evil trance.

With that done, the Smashers all had an easier time. But there was no time to rejoice.

"What do you think you're all doing?" a voice boomed.

It was Tabuu!

"I see that you all managed to defeat my minions, but you won't last longer!" Tabuu roared, shooting lasers.

The Smashers had no time to react, and thus all of them were hit by the lasers.

"THIS ENDS FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Tabuu's Off-Waves blasted through the whole cavern, and doom awaited for every one of the Smashers there.

"The potion!" Greninja screeched as it slipped from his grip.

"Don't worry, I have it!" Toon Link yelled from below. He held the bottle to show the frog Pokemon and somehow was able to keep it safe, even though it fell from about twenty feet high. From that high, the solution would have spilled or broke.

_Wait. I thought Toon Link was with the other group. Did they finally find here? It's too late; we'll all be doomed-_

Before anyone could do anything, the Off-Waves reached all of the Smashers and the other creatures who fought along with them.

There was nothing they could do...

Greninja and the other Smashers were hit by the devastatingly strong force of the waves. He saw Toon Link drop the bottle as the wave hit him. He saw all of his friends turn into trophies again, and he felt himself becoming unconscious, his vision becoming fuzzy. Everything seemed distant. He became tired, all of his muscles aching, and he wanted to close his eyes. He fought the urge to, but there was no use.

_No! This can't happen! _

Then there was darkness.

_How will we ever be able to defeat Tabuu? We can't anymore. It's too late; we're all not strong enough._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A cliffhanger! Next week, we'll see what happens. Bet you all can't wait!<strong>


	18. Is it the End or Not?

**AN: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>CRAAASSSHHH!<em>

The bottle shattered into a million pieces as it landed on the ground. Pieces flew everywhere, and nearly all hope was lost. Time seemed to slow as the Smashers, turning into trophies, watched the rest of the contents of the bottle spill out.

Everything was silent.

Tabuu cackled as all of the trophies toppled on the ground, only statues that would show his victory in his realm of Subspace.

"Ha ha! These pesks will remain as trophies for the rest of their lives!" Tabuu's voice echoed in the room, and he smirked.

"No, it won't!" a voice cried, and showed itself.

The blue, winged man whirled around. "Who-?"

"How dare you do this to the Smashers! You've betrayed them! Now look what you've done. You've lied to all of us! All of this time, I believed in you, and helped support the Smash Community with you! Except now, I regret it."

"Crazy Hand, you foolish thing..." Tabuu muttered. He prepared to attack the hand, standing at the entrance of the dim room.

"Well, too LATE now, see?" Crazy Hand motioned to the floor wildy.

"What?" Tabuu screeched. In fact, there was a bright blobby mass on the floor.

_That bottle the frog was carrying... what is going on?_ Tabuu thought with a bit of alarm.

The mass continued growing. Something about it made Tabuu's head hurt in agony.

"Errgghhhh!" Tabuu tried to resist the pain, but it was growing too great.

"This is the end for you, Tabuu. The world should be a peaceful, happy place, not what you're thinking. You've wanted a place of order, where you would be in control of everything." Crazy Hand snapped, and Tabuu suddenly realized he didn't sound crazy at all. Actually, it didn't come from Crazy Hand at all.

_Wait. What?_

"I'm not Crazy Hand, if that's what you're thinking. I saw you attack him and he was thrown far away. I watched the Smashers enter your realm and try to attack. It was the right thing, even when they failed. Crazy and I met up again and went to help." Master Hand explained, showing himself.

"You... never died?" Tabuu felt bewilderment, and glared at the two hands.

The room started shaking, and Tabuu held his head again. His head hurt more than ever.

"Argh..."

A blindingly white light filled his vision before everything went blank.

_I'll never be able to preserve the legacy of my kind... I'm sorry..._

* * *

><p><em>"Tabuu!" A child cried. "Come see this!"<em>

_A normal looking boy with blue wings followed a girl with purple wings. Their wings sparkled and shimmered in the light._

_"Wow..." Tabuu gasped as he stared at the chipmunks stuff acorns in their mouths. It truly showed nature's beauty. "Cool!"_

_A rumble shook the woods. Some loose branches and twigs fell. Sounds of a stampede approaching grew louder and louder._

_"RUN!" the other child screamed, and Tabuu and the child ran as hard as they could._

_"To capture all of the winged souls of evil!" someone cried from far away._

Why are we being chased? _Tabuu bit his lip in anger and fear._

_"Quick!" the boy cried, and Tabuu realized he had fallen behind. Looking back, he saw masked people on horses, with swords and other sharp weapons in hand. Tabuu shivered and forced himself to go further, flying as fast as he could._

_The stampede got closer._

_"I see the village!" one of the people from the hunters cried. "After them _all_!"_

_"Oh no!" the child screamed from the tree she had flown up to._

_"Tala, we've got to hide! Mother and Father told us that we had to hide so we'd be safe!"_

_Tala said nothing, and Tabuu flew up the tree to hide with her._

_From the tops of the trees, they watched as their village, the final village, of the winged people become obliterated. Flames burned the village, while the innocent screamed in pain._

We can't do anything. Why do these people have to do this to us? _Tabuu looked away._

_When he looked back, Tala was gone._

_"Tala? TALA?" Tabuu looked around. He saw Tala down below._

_"Stay. I'm going to help Mom and Dad escape."_

_"No-" Tabuu started, but Tala shook her head and ran off to the village. _

_Tabuu watched as the village burned and his friends and the villagers were captured or killed. The blaze killed off many more, and Tabuu felt petrified, not able to move._

If only there was something I could have done...

_"Sorry everyone. But I promise to find revenge for all of you. I will find a way to preserve the legacy of the winged people!" Tabuu whispered fiercely to himself, flying away silently._

_Days later, Tabuu flew back, and there was nothing left of the village he used to call home._

Those people... How dare they!

_Tala was gone, his whole family was gone, everybody was gone. There was nobody._

_"No..."_

_Tears came to his eyes, but shook them away as anger filled him._

_"Never will I let this happen again! I will create a place of order, where I can get my revenge. Those people _will _regret what they've done..."_

* * *

><p>"Tabuu is finally gone," Master Hand murmured as he saw Tabuu disappear in the white light that had appeared seconds ago.<p>

They found themselves back in the woods, where it was significantly sunnier than before. Birds started chirping, and the air felt nice.

"Nrrgghh..." someone moved at the left.

All of the Smashers had returned to normal, and all of them sat there, dazed.

"So we defeated them all?" Robin asked, looking around.

Sonic and Snake looked at themselves.

"Finally free from that evil!" Sonic spun around in joy, while Snake smiled and stretched.

The rest of the Smashers stood up.

"Master Hand?" Mario asked. "Is that you? Or are you just Tabuu in disguise?"

"This is Master Hand. He was always there. Tabuu just took his place to do his evil deeds," Crazy Hand informed them. "And now that Tabuu is defeated, things can return to normal!"

All of the Smashers cheered.

They all walked back in happiness, glad the evil was defeated. The Smashers and the two hands arrived at the community, and settled in again.

Pikachu walked with Master Hand along the way back. They lagged behind at the end of the group of Smashers walking back to the village.

"So, what about the tournament?" Pikachu asked Master Hand curiously.

Master Hand looked around the community in interest.

"Well, I'll decide that after I settle in. I'm new to this place. All this while, I had been stuck in Subspace, not knowing what happened, until somehow I found a way out."

Pikachu nodded.

"So, who are all of these new Smashers? I only know a few of them, like Pit, Pichu, Link, Mario, and a few others when they fought Tabuu for the first time. And what's you name, by the way?" Master Hand asked.

"I'm Pikachu, a Pokemon from the Kanto region," Pikachu introduced himself. "There's Toon Link, a person like Link, but in a different dimension..."

Pikachu continued explaining who the other Smashers were.

It seemed as if things would finally be good in the Smash world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter... Tabuu's story I made up may have to do with some other fanfiction I will be writing about soon. Stay tuned, there are a few more chapters!<strong>


	19. A Happy Ending

**AN: I've decided to make this the last chapter of this fanfic! But there will be sequels or prequels. Hope you've enjoyed it all!**

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to decide to do with the newcomers?" Mario asked him. Master Hand, the real one, had called the most experienced over. That was Mario, Link, Nana, Popo, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, Pikachu, Dr. Mario, and Captain Falcon.<p>

Master Hand paused.

_There's so many new Smashers... They were never supposed to come, but they have proven to be worthy of joining the Community._

"It's ridiculous to force them to go back, since they may have made many friends here. They are quite worthy of being here, and training to be stronger. They should stay if they want. And what you told me before about the tournaments... I would never do that to any Smasher. It's evil."

Some of the veterans nodded in approval, and others smiled.

"Instead, I plan on having no elimination from the Smash Community. There will still be tournaments, but no one will be sent back."

"Yaayy!" Nana shouted, but apologized, seeing that she made everyone wince from the loud noise. "Sorry. I'm just happy that our friends will always be with us!"

Everyone else smiled.

Captain Falcon suggested. "We should have a party! You know, to fully welcome you back and the newcomers."

"Hmm... That's not a bad idea," Master Hand thought about it, then nodded. "Well, spread the news then. There will be a party tomorrow at noon."

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly, and soon enough, the Smash cafe was filled with Smashers the next day at noon, all excited.<p>

Colorful tablecloths covered the circular tables, and there was plenty of food for everyone.

"And now, it's time for our celebration!" Crazy Hand bellowed, flying into the large room. His loud voice surprised everyone who was not expecting such a loud noise.

"Crazy Hand, don't scare them like that!" Master Hand chastised, floating in slowly after. The Smashers smiled, and some chuckled from the funny scene.

"OkAy, ThEn... LET'S... PAARRRTTYYY!" Crazy Hand ignored Master Hand's previous comment and started to spasm around in the middle of the cafe. Thankfully, he didn't knock anything down in the process.

Master Hand shook his head. Some of the Smashers seemed to do the same as well, but Captain Falcon soon joined in.

"C'mon, show me your moves! DANCE PARTY!"

Random, catchy music suddenly blared from the ceiling's speakers. Some Smashers jumped at the loud noise ringing throughout the room, including Master Hand.

Many more Smashers joined in the dance party, including Lucina, Shulk, Yoshi, the kid Smashers, and Sonic.

Sonic did a break dance so incredibly fast that the Smashers couldn't see him. He was a blur in the middle of the dance floor, zooming about in random directions. Just trying to keep track of where he was made the Smashers a little dizzy.

"How was that?" he boasted once he finished, striking a pose. He glanced around to see everyone's reactions.

Nobody decided to speak. They didn't even the dance, so they didn't know what to say.

"That was... pretty good, but dance slower next time," Snake lied through his teeth. The other Smashers chuckled at the response, as Sonic did not look offended at all. He continued to dance, but not as fast as before.

Meanwhile, some Smashers settled on the food, happy to eat.

"Some peace and relaxation after all of that chaos," Mario sighed as he helped himself to some lemonade and popcorn. Luigi and a few others nearby nodded. They all settled at a table and munched on the delicious food.

"So, what do you do in Smash?" Palutena was curious as she sat next to Pit and Dark Pit at the table.

Pit brightened up, and started chatting away. "Well, we have daily matches, we practice, and more!" Unfortunately, there wasn't much, so after about a few seconds of talking, he had awkwardly stopped.

Dark Pit remarked after a short moment, "Well, that's not much at all! The only things you all do is have daily matches, train, and hang out with friends? Isn't there anything else?"

The veteran Smashers at the table shook their heads.

"Ah, well, perhaps I could make some fun," Palutena grinned. "Hmm... We could have races, scavenger hunts, visit each other's worlds..."

"I just hope it won't be way too ridiculous," Pit mumbled quietly, but still listened to Palutena's suggestions. Palutena heard, unfortunately, and would have whacked Pit, if not for the others in the conversation. She glared at Pit, who backed away in his chair, but put on a smile and continued thinking for some things the Smashers could all do to have some more fun and amusement.

A loud voice from the speakers made everyone turn to the stage. It was Master Hand, who was going to tell some news.

"Attention all," Master Hand started. "There are some things I would like to say."

Everyone waited, silent. The music stopped, and the people who went through an intense dance competition collapsed onto the floor or chairs in exhaustion. Recovering, they gave their attention to the giant floating hand.

"First of all, I must say I am proud for all of you to make the decision to face Tabuu. You all defeated him, despite of what happened. Give yourselves a round of applause."

Every Smasher clapped. When the clapping stopped, Master Hand resumed his speech.

"Moving on, I would like to change a few things at the Smash Community. First of all, there will be no elimination," Master Hand announced, glancing at all of the veteran Smashers he had talked to the day before.

Many of the Smashers smiled or cheered a bit.

"No one will be sent back. The other thing is that out newcomers who came to help defeat Tabuu will stay. That means we will have to build more houses here to fit us all. I've got that situated; the houses will be finished in a few days, thanks to magic."

The kid Smashers seemed especially excited that their new friends could stay.

"Villager, you'll love it here!"

Pichu looked uncertain. When everyone grew quiet, he scampered up to Master Hand.

"Would that include me too?" Pichu asked quietly.

"Of course!" Master Hand responded. "Pichu, you're one of us. I'm not going to send you back. You belong here, as you are a friend and fighter like all of your fellow Smashers here."

Pichu smiled and dashed back, after thanking Master Hand.

"I believe that is all for now. I haven't decided much, but within a week, everything should be finally decided," Master Hand finished. "Next week will start the Super Smash Brothers 4 Tournament, by the way. All of you Smashers will compete. As I said before, no one will be sent back. It's a tournament for fun, to see who will be the strongest. I believe that tournaments are to help us all become stronger, and maintain the spirit here of being Smashers. Right?"

The Smashers agreed, nodding.

"Good. So make sure you train hard to be the best of the best!" Master Hand finished, and everyone cheered.

The party resumed. There was happiness and joy as Smashers got to know each other more, and have fun. Many were happy to feel relaxed and enjoy the party in the Smash Community.

But, there was some doubt among a few of the Smashers. They felt that maybe Tabuu's actions were not cruel and random, but maybe there was a sad reason behind it.

Pikachu and Robin were the ones to feel that strange sense of guilt, though they were still happy that the evil was destroyed. Maybe it wasn't eradicated forever, but for now, there could be peace.

"You know, now that I think of it, I feel as if Tabuu was doing this all for a reason," Pikachu murmured.

Mewtwo, Lucario, Rosalina, and Olimar happened to be nearby, and they all agreed about what Pikachu said.

Mewtwo shrugged. "I remember before we were turned into trophies, I kind of felt some kind of rage and some kind of revenge within Tabuu. Lucario, did you notice that too?"

The aura Pokemon nodded. "I feel as if Tabuu may have been through something that made him want vengeance. Wonder what it was. I didn't have enough time to know more, though."

The six were all silent for a moment.

"We should worry about this later. For now, we should join the others," Robin said. He stood up, taking a sip of soda. "Wow, this soda is really fizzy! I've never had this kind of drink."

Some of the others laughed.

"Well, I've never had soda myself," Lucario chuckled. "As a Pokemon, I've never drank that."

Rosalina smiled. "C'mon, let's join the dance party!"

Olimar shook his head. "Nah."

"I'm not a dancer," Mewtwo laughed. The others nodded as well.

"Well, how about we see if we can fight in a match? Let's go ask Master Hand," Robin suggested, and everyone agreed. They all believed that a match would be much more fun than a dance party.

Asking Master Hand if they could have a match, the hand agreed.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" Master Hand shouted, and a mini-match began. Robin, Pikachu, Olimar, Rosalina, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, and Palutena were the contestants of the battle. When Master Hand shouted 'GO', everyone's spirits rose and they all enjoyed the battle.

* * *

><p>Things would be peaceful and full of joy. The Smashers would become stronger than ever in the tournament, and new bonds would be made. Only time would tell for what would happen, but that was nothing to worry about.<p>

It would be a new time for the Smashers all to enjoy, and that's what mattered. Smash would be full of ups and downs, obstacles all the way, but every single Smasher knew that they had the power to defeat it. As one, they could defeat the evil and overcome it, as their friendship had combined their strength and power.

Friendship would always forever in Smash, despite of anything that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this marks the end! Thanks for reading, once again! There is happiness and joy, but there may be more obstacles soon... <strong>

**Don't worry about that for now, though. It's time for celebration!**

**This is my second _completed _fanfic! Hooray!**


End file.
